Be My Forever
by ZoieFan
Summary: AU. Human. Bo and Lauren are a happily married old couple. This story will alternate between Bo, Kenzi and Lauren's POV. There will be flashbacks like a BoLo proposal as well. #humour #romance
1. Chapter 1

A/n : Hey guys! So I'm back. Music inspires me to write. There is so much good music out there it's hard not to get inspired. I needed to put into writing what I had in my mind whenever I listen to Christina Perri's "Be My Forever." I love, love, love her songs! She is so talented as a songwriter. So no surprises here, this latest piece is inspired by that song. I hope you like it and please leave reviews. I love to hear what you have to say be it good or bad. I won't be continuing "Coming Home" as I feel that I've written all that I wanted to say in that story. I might write a sequel. Who knows, eh?  
But for now, please enjoy this story. All mistakes are mine. I make stuff up when I'm not entirely sure of something. Hehe.

P/s. The POV of this story will be of Bo's unless stated otherwise.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A pair of wrinkled old hands was joined together. The sound of the rocking chairs' creaking while moving back and forth filled the air. The wind was gentle. The smell of the ocean air a welcome addition to this already perfect setting.

I took a deep breath and smiled. I loved the ocean. Almost as much as she did. This place, this house, has been home for close to 30 years now. We moved out of the city once Ethan had started his own family and Charlie had gotten her own apartment as well.

Lauren had always wanted a house by the beach. She said the sound of the waves crashing helped to keep her mind at ease. We both retired about 20 years ago. I will be 81 this September and she 79 in June.

As I look down at our joined hands, I couldn't help but smile. We have both gotten what we wanted out of life. I wanted a family of my own and to marry my one true love. I was a hopeless romantic. Still am, actually. Lauren wanted to be the best in her field. She was a cardiothoracic surgery attending at one of the best hospitals in the country when she retired. She was the best there was at that time, having won several awards that others could only dream of being nominated for. The hospital wanted her to stay on, even offering her a place at the Board of Directors table. But that's a story for another time.

I squeezed our hands tighter, earning a soft smile from my wife. My beautiful wife. Still is a sight to behold. Her once long blonde locks now gone and replaced by grey ones. Wrinkles now appear showing just how much time has passed. But that twinkle in her eyes was still ever present whenever she would look at me.

Tomorrow will be our 55th anniversary. I remember the day that I proposed to her. We were both so young at the time. But I knew she was the one for me beyond the shadow of a doubt.

.

.

.

**-56 years ago (May 2014)-**

.

.

.

"Bo, where are you taking me?" She asked. "Shhhh... it's a surprise." I said having blindfolded her with a scarf.

"Just trust me." I held her hand and continued the drive to our destination. It was a small family owned restaurant. The owner was a long-time friend of my mom's. I pulled some strings for tonight's special event. Had Kenzi, my best friend since we were kids, pull in some favours as well.

30 minutes later, we finally made it to the restaurant and I took off her blindfold. The place was packed except for one table. I had called earlier in the week to reserve it. It was next to a group of youngsters having a drink.

We sat at the table near the stage. It was open mike night. We ordered our food and were enjoying some light conversation of our day. Once we were finished, I secretly nodded to one of the youngsters, giving him the go ahead.

The group gathered on stage and the lead singer came out from behind the stage. The diners cheered and screamed. They didn't expect this. No one did. Except for me, Kenzi and aunt Felicia, the owner of the restaurant. It was a huge surprise. Lauren had her back to the stage so she thought nothing of it till she heard her name being called.

"So I hear this is a special night for someone. Lauren Lewis, will you please stand up?" the female voice said.

She turned, her face slowly turning beet red, eyes almost ready to pop out of her head at the sight of her favourite singer staring at her with a big smile on her face.

"OMG! Christina Perri!" She squealed with excitement. I had to laugh watching her reaction. Kenzi was friends with the drummer's cousin and managed to somehow get her here for this special night. I owed her, big time. Like big, BIG time.

"Bo! Did you do this?" She turned to look at me. I shrugged. "No biggie," I lied.

"No biggie? How did you even get her here in the first place? And my birthday isn't until next month..."

I was about to answer when Christina cut me off. "Okay, Lauren. So I hear you are a big fan of mine." Lauren turned to look at her with a sheepish smile. Her face turning red once again.

"My new album won't be released till next week. But I feel like giving you guys a sneak peek at my upcoming single." Christina turned her attention towards the crowd, but not without first giving Lauren a wink to which she nearly tumbled when she was trying to sit back into her chair.

"Okay guys. So this single is called "Be my forever". This is by far the happiest song I have ever written. But it's sort of a duet. And my buddy Ed Sheeran isn't here tonight. So, I will need a volunteer." The atmosphere in the restaurant was getting crazy, the younger inhabitants screaming and begging to be the duet partner.

"Bo, will you do the honours?" Christina looked at me, a sly smile creeping across her face as she outstretched her hand towards me. For a moment there, I could see a hint of jealousy and curiosity forming in the corner of Lauren's eyes. I chuckled and took Christina's hand and went on stage with her.

The music started playing and she began to sing the first few lines of the song. We had rehearsed it over the week. Again, I owed Kenzi big time.

**We're on top of the world  
We're on top of the world  
Now darling, so don't let go  
Can I call you mine?  
So can I call you mine now, darling  
For a whole lifetime?  
My heart finally trusts my mind  
And I know somehow it's right**

The crowd was enjoying it; clapping and moving to the beat of the song. Lauren's smile couldn't have been any bigger than it was right now.

**And, oh, we got time, yeah  
So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side  
And, oh, we got love, yeah  
So darling, just swear you'll stand right by my side, **

I joined in at this part and looked straight into Lauren's eyes.

**We're on top of the world  
We're on top of the world  
Now darling, so don't let go  
I've got something to say  
You're perfect in every way  
I'm gonna shout it out  
I wanna tell you now  
'Cause I know somehow it's right**

Lauren was starting to blush again. Seems like red was going to be her colour tonight.

**And, oh, we got time, yeah  
So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side  
And, oh, we got love, yeah  
Darling, just swear you'll stand right by my side**

**Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever**

And as she was listening to the lyrics, she had her thinking face on. I knew she was beginning to connect the dots. I smiled and continued the song singing backup for Christina.

**You're my bright blue sky  
You're the sun in my eyes  
Oh baby, you're my life  
You're the reason why**

**We're on top of the world  
We're on top of the world  
Now darling, so don't let go  
1,2,3,4  
And, oh, we got time, yeah  
We got love  
So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side  
And oh, we got love  
Yeah  
So darling, just swear you'll stand right by my side**

**Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever**

By the look on her face of a slight panic and nervousness, I knew she had figured it out. So I gave my mike to the backup vocalist and stepped off stage.

**Will you love me forever?  
I'll love you forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever**

The song ended and I could feel all eyes on me, but I was only looking into Lauren's who by now had stood up and was walking towards me. I motioned for her to stop as we were standing face to face now. Kenzi who was hiding in the kitchen all this time came out and was holding a silver covered platter. I smiled and mouthed a thank you to her. She winked and whispered, "Good luck, Bobo."

Lauren was clearly puzzled at the tray in Kenzi's hands.

I cleared my throat and took her hands into mine, kneeling down on one knee. "Lauren, I know it's only been 6 months since we started seeing each other, but I know deep within my soul that you are the one for me. It feels right whenever we're together. You give me warmth and strength at the same time. I feel so much love for you that I feel like I could explode from the overload," I heard some laughter from across the room and a snort from Kenzi.

I continued, "You make me want to be a better person. Your smile just lights up my day. I want to be able to come home every day to that smile. Wake up beside you and going to bed with you in my arms. When I have your arms around me, I'm home. Nothing else matters to me, but your happiness. I promise to make it your worthwhile every day. Each day will be an adventure. Nothing can stop us or bring us down as long as we're together. I love you with all my heart, body and soul." I see tears start forming in her eyes.

I let go of her hands and stood up, nodding my head in Kenzi's direction. She came up to me and handed me the tray. I opened the tray to reveal her favourite dessert, a chocolate lava cake, but with the words, "Marry me?" written on it and a diamond platinum ring in the small box next to it.

"Lauren Elizabeth Lewis, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

She gasped, but immediately recovered and mouthed a yes. Then repeated it. "Yes, Bo. Yes! I will marry you!" The restaurant erupted into cheers. I carefully placed the platter on our table and took out the ring from the box. I slid it onto her finger and pulled her into my arms, kissing her passionately as the air was once again filled with sounds of people clapping and shouting their congratulations to us.

"Congratulations, you two!" Christina said looking at us with a huge grin on her face. "Now let's let the happy couple settle down and continue this party!" She shouted into the mike to which the all too eager fans happily responded by taking out their cell phones getting ready to record and snap pics of the performance. Some had already done that, having recorded my proposal as well.

Kenzi came up to us. A big smile plastered on her face.

"Congrats, Bo! Congrats, Lauren! You finally tamed my Bobo. Well, now she's technically YOUR Bobo." She joked.

"Don't worry, Kenz. She's still your Bo. We can share," Lauren winked. I only laughed. I was too happy to say anything. Here I have the two most important people in the world with me. I could not ask for anything more. I was right where I wanted to be.

.

.

.

**Present time.**

.

.

.

"Bo? Honey?" Her voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular." I smiled. "Just remembering the day I asked you to be my wife."

She smiled. "I remember that day. I still don't know how you got my favourite singer of all time to be there, let alone help you with your plan."

I put her hand down and cupped her cheek. I leaned in and kissed her gently.

"One word, babe. One word. Kenzi."

And on cue as per usual, I heard an all too familiar voice. "Seriously, guys? It's been 50 years! You have grandkids! Oh my eyes! My eyes!" Kenzi pretended to cover her eyes.

"I'm happy to see you too, Kenz," I got up from my chair to give my best friend a hug.

"Don't ever change, Kenz."

"Like I told you all those years ago, I couldn't even if I wanted to, honey." She smiled into my hug.

My life had come full circle. I was happy. My life was perfect.

.

.

.

-End-

A/n2 : I don't know if I should continue this. If I do, it will have a lot of flashbacks and will probably be a short story. But do let me know how you guys feel about this in your reviews. I need them to plan my next step. Thank you for reading this. I hope I brought a smile to your face. And remember to leave a review, please! :P


	2. Chapter 2

A/n : Thanks for the support guys. Here is chapter 2. I thought I'd give a little backstory on how Bo met Kenzi and a look at Bo's past before she met Lauren. Please excuse me if you find my words a bit pervy/blunt. No disrespect intended. Whatever mistakes you find, are all mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Today is the day I celebrate my anniversary with my lovely wife of 55 years. I can't believe how fast time flies. They say you can't turn back the hands of time and to always live in the moment. I couldn't agree more. Standing in front of my mirror, I was checking myself out. I know vain, right? The years did nothing to my wife. To me she is still as beautiful as the day I first saw her. I can't say the same thing about me, though. There's no support bra in the world that could lift these babies up back into place. Blame it on my huge rack, I guess. Back in the day, my boobs were awesome. Just perfectly round, bouncy boobs. Now look at them. I feel like I'm dragging deflated melons along whenever I walk. Gravity was my enemy. Sure, Lauren would disagree and tell me that I am still that busty luscious brunette she fell in love with all those years ago but I couldn't disagree more. I hate being old. Sigh. But one thing remained the same throughout the years though. She always loved my boobs. Still do. And my dimple. One big smile from me, and she was putty in my hands. That fact still holds true till today and I'm not ashamed to admit that. I know I'm not supposed to be talking like this due to the fact that I'm like ancient and whatever; yes, "Ancient" is the word Kenz and I would use when we were describing old people back when gravity and I were still friends. But, I could care less. I'll be as vain as I want to be. It's not like anyone can hear my thoughts. Cue evil laugh.

I make my way downstairs towards the living room. I hear some people talking while the others were laughing; the piano playing a classical tune. Hmm. I wonder who was playing it. I walk slowly towards the entrance of the living room, my right arm on my lower back. The years took away my strength and agility. Again, I hate being old. Being old and feeling old is not a pleasant thing, I can assure you. I feel like my back would break every time I try to grab that pot from under the kitchen counter whenever I wanted Lauren to cook me my favourite pasta. After all these years, I still can't cook to save my life. I should probably move that pot to someplace higher.

I finally make it to the living room to find Lauren and Emma at the piano. Lauren was teaching her how to play a piece from Beethoven. I don't know what the title was. Never was a fan of classical music. Only recognised the tune because Lauren would play it so often, it was stuck in my head. Emma though, seems to have taken after Lauren in the music department. Just like her father, my son, Ethan did. We sent both Ethan and Charlie for music classes back when they were kids. It was just two times a week for an hour a session. Charlie was the trouble maker of the two. She would always skip her classes and go hang out with her friends instead. I guess she took after me. Whenever Trick, my grandfather would send me to my tennis lessons at the country club, I'd sneak out back to go join my friends at the mall to go watch some movies or just play in the arcade. Mortal Kombat was the best video game ever created I say. Still is, in my book. Trick found out about it and after a long talk with my mother, they decided to enrol me into a self-defence class. Karate. Best decision they ever made. I loved it! That was where I met Kenzi. I was 14 at the time. Kenzi was 10. She would always hang around the outside of the dojo trying to sneak a peek inside. She was the daughter of the waitress from the restaurant next door. Like me, her father wasn't in the picture. Her mother worked three jobs just to earn enough money to raise her.

We became friends soon after. Being an only child, I often felt lonely. Sure, I had my mom and Trick. But, it was never the same as having another sibling to play around with. As it turned out, Kenzi was an only child as well. It was as if her mom working next door was somehow a part of God's master plan for Kenzi and me to meet.

We would hang out after my karate classes and just talk for hours sitting on the bench by the sidewalk enjoying our ice cream. My favourite was chocolate; hers rocky road.

Soon, we were having sleepovers at my house. We asked her mother to come work for us at the Dahl Corporation. It started off as a simple family owned restaurant Trick shared with my grandmother and quickly grew into a chain of restaurants across the Ontario and Quebec provinces. She soon learned the ropes of the business and was put in charge of several outlets in the Quebec province. This was good for Kenzi and her mom financially but it meant that she couldn't spend as much time as she wanted with Kenzi since we were in Toronto. So as a solution, Trick and she decided to let Kenzi move in with us. Since then, we were inseparable. We did everything together. She was there when I got my driver's licence. I was there when she had to retake hers. All four times. She was my shoulder to cry on when my grandmother had passed away. Trick was devastated having spent most of his life with the woman he loved gone. I guess I learned about true love from watching him and my grandmother all those years. I was there when Kenzi had her first heartbreak. I wasn't really into the long term relationship thing though I believed in love at first sight and soulmates. I also saw the effect of loving someone so whole-heartedly only to have that heart crushed into a million pieces. My father left my mother and I for another woman when I was 6. My mother was never the same after that. Moving on from one man to another. Occasionally, she would bring women home too. So I guess it's safe to say I have never had my heart broken. I did all the dumping. I was never dumped. Even when I went off to college, I could never hold a relationship down. Man or woman. I just wanted so badly to feel what my grandparents had felt for each other I guess I was too picky at the time? Back in college, Kenzi and I studied business. Although I graduated earlier because of our age difference, we still spent most of our free time together. We were preparing to take over Trick's business. Trick treated Kenzi and her mom as part of our family ever since her mom was put in charge of Quebec. They were even part of his will.

After I graduated, I took some time off backpacking throughout Europe. I went with some friends from my college; Tamsin and Dyson. We would sleep in the backpackers' lodges and walk to our destination most of the time. We didn't have a schedule and just went where we thought we wanted to go at the time. Everything was carefree. We took our time in France. It was there that I met a young Frenchman by the name of Gaston. He was so charming that I fell hard and fast for him. We would take midnight strolls on the streets of Paris, walking hand in hand while gazing lovingly at each other. Tamsin and Dyson had at the time just started dating. So we would go out on double dates and he was welcomed into our little group. I was happy. I seriously considered moving there to be with him and forgetting about Trick's business at one time. I thought he was the one. He was handsome, tall and well built. It was love at first sight. Well at least I thought it was. It wasn't until I caught him in bed with another woman that I realised it was only an infatuation. He was two-timing me the whole time that we were together. Nevertheless, my heart was broken and I returned home not long after. When Dyson and Tamsin who had returned home a few weeks earlier before I did, heard about what had happened, they offered to fly back there and kick his ass till kingdom come. We had become a family; the three of us. I reluctantly declined their offer seeing as how I was somewhat grateful to him for causing my first heartbreak. I knew then that my real soul mate was out there waiting for me. Even Kenzi offered to go all Russian mafia on him when I told her what happened in France.

I took over the business when I turned 26, a few months after Trick had passed away. Mom didn't do business. She had become more of a socialite ever since dad left us. That's why whenever she would go and visit aunt Felicia at her restaurant, she would complain about Trick always trying to get her to take over his business. By the time I took over the business, we had over 80 outlets throughout Ontario and Quebec. Business was definitely booming. Though I was proud to be in control of such a successful business, it was stressful to say the least. After Kenzi graduated, I let her handle Montreal while her mother took care of the rest in Quebec. I had to hire some more people to help me manage the other 55 outlets here in Ontario. I hired both Tamsin and Dyson. They were engaged to be married at the time. I couldn't have been happier for them. My little family was coming together. Mom, Kenzi, aunt Rebecca; Kenzi's mum, Tamsin and Dyson . Now all I needed was to find my one true love.

...

"Yo, granny B!" I heard someone call my name. I turned to look at little Geoffrey, Charlie's kid. Well, not so little now. He just turned 21 last month.

"Granny B?" I asked the blonde. "What happened to good ole grandma?"

He shrugged and pointed to Kenzi. "Nana K said it was cool to call you that."

Someone was hanging around my only grandson too much. I had three grandkids; Geoffrey who was the eldest at 21, Emma 20 and Isabelle the youngest of the lot, at 18. Geoffrey was Charlie's only kid. Emma and Isabelle were Ethan's.

"Kenz... What did I say about acting your own age?" I looked at my best friend and sister.

"Excusez-moi but I don't look a day over 50 with these bangs, babe." She would dye her hair black every two months or so since she started getting grey hair. Still trying out different hairstyles and wearing Goth outfits. I had to laugh at the tiny Russian. A tiny Russian Goth grandma. She married Hale, the cousin of the drummer from Christina Perri's band. They started dating soon after my proposal to Lauren. She has 3 kids and 2 grandkids of her own. Hale passed away 5 years ago, leaving Kenzi coming over to our place more often than not. Said she didn't like staying at home alone. Her kids moved away to Alberta and British Columbia once they got married. They still visit her once in a while whenever they could. They offered Kenzi to stay with them after Hale's death, but she couldn't leave here. Said something about me missing her too much.

...

"Where are Charlie and Lucy?" I asked Ethan who was sitting across the room watching the evening news on the wall coming from his watch cum wrist projector. Yep. Technology has come a long way since the Ipad.

"In the kitchen, ma."

Lauren stopped playing and stood up. "I'll go check on them. Dinner is supposed to be ready by now." She then turned and exited the living room heading towards the kitchen.

"So, granny B. Why don't you tell us the story of how you and nana met again? I could use some real life love story right about now," Geoffrey said.

Emma turned from her position on the piano stool and asked him, "Problems in paradise, G-man?"

"Yeah.. Well... I don't wanna talk about it right now. Please, grandma can we hear the story again?" he pleaded.

Just as I was about to begin, Lauren, Lucy and Charlie walked into the living room.

"Dinner should be ready in twenty minutes, babe," Lauren said while making her way towards me. I went to sit down on my favourite armchair. I tapped my knee asking her to sit on my lap.

"You sure about this, Bo? We're not as strong as we used to be you know," she said looking skeptical.

"Nah. I'm fine, hun. Still strong as an ox," I joked. "Come. Sit with me. I was just about to tell the story of how we met to the grandkids." I said.

She reluctantly agreed and sat on my lap. I put my arms around her waist and held her tight, quickly turning her around and giving her a peck on the lips. Her face instantly becoming a bright pink at the open show of affection. I chuckled as I let her turn back around and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek while I whispered, "I love you" into her ear. I could still make her blush after all these years.

"Okay. Okay. Enough with the loveeeeeeeee... Seriously Bo? And you're the one who keeps telling me to act my own age," Kenzi said dramatically.

"Geez... Really ma?" Ethan groaned to which Charlie, Lucy; his wife, and James, Charlie's husband, only laughed.

Emma, Isabelle and Geoffrey only rolled their eyes. A signature trait inherited from Lauren.

"Okay, so listen up. Nana K, a.k.a. moi is going to tell the epic love story that is BoLo a.k.a. your parents," she pointed to Charlie and Ethan. "And your grandparents," she pointed to my grandkids.

"Now hurry up and grab a seat. We've got about 15 minutes left before dinner and though I'm not so sure that is enough time to tell the whole story, we'll just have to make do for now," she said taking control of the room.

All eyes and ears were glued to Kenzi. She took a deep breath and started, " Once upon a time..."

-End of chapter 2-

A/n2 : Next chapter might be from Kenzi's POV as well as Bo's. I don't know yet. Also, I would love to hear some ideas as to how you want Bo and Lauren to meet. Please leave your thoughts and comments in the review section. Short or long, good or bad, I appreciate all feedback. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: So I finally settled on an idea on how Bo and Lauren met. It is actually an idea from one guest who wrote it in her review. I thought I'd put a slight twist to it though. Thanks JCM for your idea!

Also, as usual any mistakes are mine. I do proofread before I upload it but I'm only human... ;p

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

.

.

**-Kenzi's POV-**

.

.

.

.

So I started my epic story only to have Bo ruin it and steal my thunder.

"Once upon a time, there was a totally awesome chick named Kenzi and her sidekick, Bo..."

"Sidekick, Kenz? Me, a sidekick? Your sidekick?" Bo interrupted me while shaking her head.

Then of course hotpants had to join in raining on my parade.

"Awww... Sweetie. Sidekick or not, you're always gonna be my hero," she said to Bo while turning to wrap her arms around my best friend's neck and placing a quick kiss to her lips.

Ewww... Puh-leaseee... These two just can't take their hands off each other even for a minute.

Though I have to admit I did kinda like to see that. Bo happy, I mean. She deserved that. She and hotpants were perfect for each other. Each complimenting the other. Though they were hot chickas back in the day, my still absolutely gorgeous self-included; their personalities couldn't be any different.

Bo was head strong, goofy, a hopeless romantic, had a heart the size of the Grand Canyon and over all just had a certain charisma to her that seemed to bring everyone to orbit around her.

Hotpants on the other hand was smart, like super baby genius smart or Professor X smart if you're a comic geek. Whatever's your cup of tea? Me personally, ima stick with super baby genius smart. Heck she could probably have recited the whole alphabet at only 8 months old! Don't get me wrong. Bo was smart too. How else could she have taken over Trick's business at the tender age of 25? Just not as smart as hotpants is all I'm saying.

I'd probably never ever ever EVER admit this out loud but hotpants was actually a nice person to know once she'd let her walls down. To a stranger she could come across as cold, stoic and sometimes a snob. Her OCD traits were... Hmmm...how do I put this in a nice way? Annoying? Scary? I guess you can say she had a slight problem with restraint when things were beyond her control. Like when her books were not in an alphabetical order of authors because I might have accidentally borrowed a book I thought was interesting and placed it back in the wrong order when it wasn't or when there was just one extra green apple in the fruit bowl because I ate the red one and disturbed the ratio of fruits.

She was super neat as well. Her apartment was always spotless no matter how many hours she put into her shift at work. How she did it was beyond me. Mmmmm... I loved that apartment. Waking up to sweet smelling banana pancakes and bacon and those Denver omelettes with cheese toppings and scrumptious hash browns as a side dish was heaven whenever I would stay-over; cause let's face it. Wherever Bo went I would go too. We came as a pair and luckily Lauren accepted that. It would've been a shame if things hadn't worked out between the two of them because damn that woman can cook. It was the one thing that made her grow on me. That, and her dry sense of humour. She would just say the funniest and random things sometimes. I remember that one time when I accidentally snorted my milkshake through my nostrils. Not a pretty sight that was. Nope. No-sir-ree.

Anyway, back to present time, I cleared my throat and tried to take control back of the room.

"Izzy. G-man. Emma. Come sit by Nana K and stop rolling your eyes at your grandparents. If it's one thing I learned over the years, it's that those two can never get enough of each other."

"So, as I was saying. There once was an awesome chick named Kenzi..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-57 years ago (October 2013)-**

.

.

.

.

.

The bell on the door jingled as the two ladies in black made their way into the music store. This week had been a shitty week for Bo, having returned from France with a broken heart. Kenzi was fresh out of college and was determined to spend all of her newly acquired freedom trying to cheer her best friend up.

"Yo, Bo. I swear once we find the CD, we can get the hell outta here and go home to our movie-a-thon. Like the good ole days, you know?" the petite Russian shouted over the stack of CDs.

"By the time I'm done with you, you won't even remember FrenchFry's name!"

"Yeah okay, Kenz. Whatever you say. I still don't know why you don't just download the album from ITunes just like every other normal human being today."

Bo had been back from overseas for nearly two weeks now. She got back in time for Kenzi's graduation ceremony.

"You can't plug in your IPod into your car stereo system, babe. How else am I gonna get my groove on?" Kenzi simply replied to her best friend.

"Oh. Oh. I found it!" the 20 year old squealed with excitement.

"Mr DJ, let's get this party started!" she told the clerk behind the check-out counter wanting to test the CD out before she bought it.

"And crank up the volume, honey!" she winked at the guy.

The speakers in the store started blaring to the sound of Kenzi's chosen album.

**I had a dream so big and loud****  
****I jumped so high I touched the clouds****  
****Wo-o-o-o-o-oh**

**Wo-o-o-o-o-oh ****  
****I stretched my hands out to the sky****  
****We danced with monsters through the night****  
****Wo-o-o-o-o-oh **

**Wo-o-o-o-o-oh ****I'm never gonna look back****  
****Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up****  
****No, please don't wake me now**

**Oo-o-o-o-oo****  
****This is gonna be the best day of my life****  
****My life****  
****Oo-o-o-o-oo****  
****This is gonna be the best day of my life****  
****My life**

Kenzi was walking over to Bo with a devious smile on her face.

"What? No...oh no... No Kenz..No. No. No. No. No.." Bo tried to run away from her best friend but her sleeve was caught by the surprisingly lightning speed reflexes of the Goth.

**I howled at the moon with friends****  
****And then the sun came crashing in****  
****Wo-o-o-o-o-oh **

**Wo-o-o-o-o-oh ****  
****But all the possibilities****  
****No limits just epiphanies****  
****Wo-o-o-o-o-oh **

**Wo-o-o-o-o-oh ****I'm never gonna look back****  
****Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up****  
****No, just don't wake me now**

"Oh no you don't, Bo!" the tiny Russian grabbed both of the brunette's hands and spun her around.

"Come on! You know you want to," she wiggled her eyebrows at Bo.

**Oo-o-o-o-oo****  
****This is gonna be the best day of my life****  
****My life****  
****Oo-o-o-o-oo****  
****This is gonna be the best day of my life****  
****My life**

Bo laughed. The Goth always did know how to cheer her up whenever she needed it. She gave in and began to shake her hips to the beat of the song.

"Fine. You asked for it, Kenz. Don't go running away now. Cause babe, once I start bustin' a move, you know I can't stop," Bo winked at the younger woman.

**I hear it calling outside my window****  
****I feel it in my soul (soul)****  
****The stars were burning so bright****  
****The sun was out 'til midnight****  
****I say we lose control (control)**

Soon, Bo was showing off her Gangnam Style dance moves to a grinning Kenzi who broke out in a Macarena. They were having a dance-off in the middle of the store without so much as a second thought about being watched by the increasing number of people who had slowly gathered around them.

Among them, a red head who had just gotten off work at the hospital nearby.

Bo then called out, "Hammertime!" and did the famous dance to a laughing Kenzi.

"Ugh.. Ugh.. Can't touch this...na na na na na na na na" the brunette was laughing while dancing. Kenzi countered back with the Chicken Noodle Soup.

"Lewis!" the red head tapped at the blonde's shoulder who was lost in her own world at the classical music section of the store; and pointed towards the dancing ladies while trying to stifle a laugh.

The blonde looked back over her shoulder and glanced at the duo; smirking at their antics. "They really do seem like they know how to enjoy themselves. I wonder how long it'll take for the manager to come out," she said honestly to her co-worker; when she suddenly noticed a certain brunette with a dimple to die for. She then proceeded to silently check her out.

_"Mmmmm...nice,"_ she thought to herself. The red head didn't seem to notice this.

"Yeah. Well. Sometimes, you just gotta blow off some steam, ya know? Now come on. Let's get going. We still need to stop by the supermarket to get the ingredients for your party tonight," the red head dragged the reluctant blonde out of the store.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going. Stop pulling," the blonde huffed.

**This is gonna be the best day of my life****  
****My life****  
****Oo-o-o-o-o****  
****This is gonna be the best day of my life****  
****My life****  
****This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be****  
****The best day of my ****  
****Everything is looking up, everybody up now****  
****This is gonna be the best day of my life****  
****My life**

Once the song ended, Bo was laughing uncontrollably. She was gasping for air as the small crowd started to disperse; some of the people clapping while others simply shook their heads.

"Thanks Kenz. I needed that," Bo said to a zoned out Kenzi who was still doing the Dougie.

"Kenz!" she snapped her fingers across the younger girl's face.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah. Your welcome, BoBo."

"Now what do you say we go pay for this before the manager kicks us out for causing a scene?" Bo nudged Kenzi towards the cashier.

"Yep. Right with ya, sista. I don't wanna be banned in another record store. The closest one next to this one is ten blocks away."

After they paid for the album, they left the shop and walked round the corner to where Bo had parked her car. Bo went to unlock the car when Kenzi stopped her.

"Wait, I need to go run down to the grocery store for some ice cream. Can't have a movie-a-thon without some Rocky Road can we?"

The Goth really did want to cheer the broken hearted brunette up after hearing about France. She had the whole night planned. Horror flicks, music and booze. Now all she needed was some ice cream to complete the night.

Bo shrugged, "Okay. Go on then. I'll wait in the car. Shouldn't take you more than 10 minutes to get it, right? I mean the supermarket's just across the street."

"Yep," the raven haired girl said. "I'll be back in 10."

Bo clicked the button on her remote and unlocked the Camaro Coupe. She went to open the door and sat in the driver's seat. She turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared into life. She always did like fast cars. Something about them just screamed power and danger at her.

After about 20 minutes or so, Kenzi had yet to return. Curious as to what was taking her bestie that long for a tub of ice cream, she shut the engine off and got out of the car. After locking it, she crossed the road to look for her little Russian Goth in the supermarket.

She walked into a screaming match between two ladies in the frozen food section.

"I said, let go, lady. You don't wanna mess with the Kenz," Kenzi was growling at a taller blonde.

They both had their hands at what seemed to be the last pint of Rocky Road.

"You let go. I was here first," the blonde retorted.

"But I reached for it first. You were too busy doing God knows what," Kenzi challenged her while trying to pull the container away.

"Uh technically no you didn't. My fingers were the first to touch the ice cream. Therefore making it mine."

"No they weren't."

"Yes they were." the women were locked in a stare down.

Bo who was standing there dumbfounded finally registered what was happening and walked towards Kenzi, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Kenz? What the hell is going on?"

"Blondie over there is trying to steal MY Rocky Road here," she answered, eyes still locked on the blonde's.

"You can't have something stolen from you if it's not yours in the first place," the blonde quickly countered.

Bo looked at the blonde. She was mesmerizing. Her long golden locks flowing over her shoulders in a perfectly messy way. Her eyes were a light brown colour that could just pull you in and get you lost in them. Though they seemed tired, if you look close enough you could see that there was slight sparkle to them. She was in her scrubs which probably meant she worked in a hospital. She looked a bit haggard which could only mean that she had just finished a long shift at work. If you thought McSteamy was hot, you should've seen McDrool over here. Even with that haggard, messy look of someone who probably just spent the last 36 hours or more awake saving lives; this lady was hot. Like smokin' hot. One can only drool imagining how she would look like first thing in the morning after a night of strenuous extra- curricular activities. Bo may have begun to drool.

"Bo? Hello? Earth to Bo? What the hell are you looking at?" Kenzi turned to look at Bo who was lost to the world. She was too busy staring at the blonde in front of her.

Bo snapped out of her daze and shook her head to which the blonde smirked. She had noticed the brunette checking her out in her peripheral vision.

"Uh.. What? Oh yeah. Kenz, let the ice cream go. We can always get just chocolate?" Bo tried to persuade the younger girl.

"No way. Blondie here can let go. Mama needs her Rocky Road to watch Paranormal Activity and Saw tonight. It's the only thing that will get me through the movies," she reasoned.

Bo released her grip on the raven haired's shoulder and exhaled loudly. Kenzi can be as stubborn as a mule sometimes.

"Uhm... Listen Miss..." she squinted at the blonde's scrubs. "Miss Lewis," she read the embroidery on the top.

"Uhmm Miss Lewis. My friend here can be quite determined when it comes to food. She will stay here and play this little tug of war you both got going on till that container of ice cream is nothing more than a tub of brown goo. So, if it's alright with you, could you please let her have it? I'll buy you a chocolate or whatever other flavour you want in exchange?" Bo pleaded with the blonde.

The blonde furrowed her brow and decided to give in. She was tired and just wanted to go home and rest but her co-worker had planned a surprise party at her place in celebration of her recent victory in performing her first solo surgery. She rolled her eyes and smiled a tight smile.

"Fine. You can have it," she looked at Kenzi and released her hold from the pint of ice cream. The tiny Russian pumped her fist in the air to celebrate her victory.

"Thank you, Ms Lewis. I'm Bo by the way and this is Kenzi," Bo said extending her hand towards the blonde.

"Hi, Bo. I'm Lauren and this is Tanya," she pointed to the red head who had just joined them oblivious to the little tug of war that ended a few moments ago because she was too busy flirting with the stock boy at the back of the store. Nice to meet you," she went to shake Bo's hand. Both women gasped at the contact. Lauren quickly gathered herself as she broke the contact and tucked her hand in her pocket.

"Can't say the same about you, though," she looked at Kenzi who just rolled her eyes in response.

"Hey, Lewis. What's going on?" Tanya asked suddenly noticing the tension between Kenzi and her.

"Oh nothing. Just a little ice cream tug of war." the blonde replied.

"So, what can I get you," Bo asked nervously pointing towards the rack of different ice cream brands and flavours.

"No, it's okay. You don't owe me anything. But.." she paused to think for a minute. "If I happen to run into you again, you could always buy me a cup of coffee to call it even?" the blonde flashed a sincere smile.

Bo grinned. She was getting picked up in a supermarket.

"Uhm..sure?" she answered unconvinced.

"Okay, Bo see you around." she picked up her grocery basket that was on the ground and with that, Lauren and Tanya proceeded to the check-out counter to pay for their things.

Bo shook her head not believing what just happened.

"Come on, Kenz. Let's pay and get going. Those movies aren't gonna watch themselves, ya know? Oh and you forgot my favourite good ole regular chocolate ice cream," Bo quickly grabbed a pint and shoved it into Kenzi's hands and dragged her to the cashier.

As they reached the counter, Lauren and Tanya had just exited the supermarket.

Bo noticed a set of keys on the counter.

"Hey, is this yours?" she asked the cashier.

" Nope. It wasn't here before. Guess the previous customer must have left it here by accident," the young man shrugged.

"It's okay. I'll just put it in the "Lost and Found" box we have. He went to grab the keys when Bo stopped him and took them instead.

"That's okay. I think I know who it belongs to. I'll catch up with them and return the keys to them. If I'm wrong, I'll come back here and give them to you, okay?" Bo asked the young man.

"Uhmmm.. I guess that's okay..."

"Awesome! Kenz, you okay to pay for this?" she pointed towards the ice cream.

"Yep. I'm fine. Though why you wanna play Good Samaritan all of a sudden is beyond me," the Russian said with a confused look on her face.

The brunette quickly took the set of keys and headed towards the exit only to be stopped by a panic looking Lauren rushing inside the building.

"Uhm.. Hi, Lauren, right?" Bo asked.

"Hi. Yes. Bo,right? I'll be with you in a minute; I seem to have forgotten..."

"These?" Bo said, dangling the set of keys in front of her.

"Yes. How did you.."

"Know it belonged to you? Wild guess?" the brunette smiled a shy smile.

"You were the last one at the counter before me and the cashier said it wasn't there before so I figured..?"

"They belong to me or Tanya?" the blonde finished Bo's sentence.

"Yep." she smiled nervously. This blonde was making her all jittery only after a brief meeting.

"Well..lucky guess." Lauren motioned for Bo to hand her the keys.

"Thanks. Now, I don't know you well enough to know certain facts about you but you seem like a person who keeps her word. Why don't you key in your number here so we can schedule that coffee date?" the blonde took out her phone and placed it in a surprised brunette's hand. To tell you the truth, she was quite shock at her forwardness. She's never done anything like this before but something about the way the brunette was dancing so carefree earlier got to her and she wasn't gonna let the second; well in this case the third chance go, having missed both opportunities earlier at the music store and here.

"Wow. That was... forward." Bo said slightly taken aback by the blonde.

"Well, if you don't want to..." Lauren started to second guess her actions.

"No. No. Of course not. It's just that, I've never been picked up at a supermarket before," Bo chuckled.

"Well come to think of it, I have actually. I've just never responded to any of them till.."

"Me. Well. Guess this must be my lucky day then. To be honest, I'm not usually this direct either," Lauren started to blush and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Well then... Uhmmm..." Bo quickly typed in her number and name into Lauren's phone and handed it back to her.

"Uhm..thanks." Lauren gulped. She didn't know what to do next. She didn't think she'd get this far seeing as how they were still practically strangers to each other. The fact that Bo seemed equally as nervous did nothing to ease the awkward moment currently surrounding them.

"So, I'll wait for your call? For coffee I mean. Wouldn't want to be the one who breaks a promise and all ya know? Seeing as how I am a woman of my word?" she joked nervously.

"Uhmmm.. Yeah. Yeah. I'll call you. See you soon, Bo." The blonde smiled then turned and walked away.

"Okay. See you soon, Lauren," Bo turned to walk back towards Kenzi with a huge grin on her face, her heart beat beating at an alarmingly fast rate.

"What was that all about?" Kenzi asked her best friend as Bo strode proudly towards her.

"Oh nothing. I think I just got myself a date with a super-hot blonde!" Bo beamed.

"You what?! You're going on a date with ice cream snatcher?"

.

.

.

-End of chapter 3-.

.

.

.

A/n2: So I hope that was okay. Next chapter could either be a continuation of this scene or another flashback or a continuation of the dinner scene back in present time. What do you guys want to see? I have yet to decide. As always, please leave reviews. Short or long, good or bad, I welcome all. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hi guys. Thanks again for the follows, favs and reviews. Before we continue, I just want to point out that in my story, Bo and Kenzi will always see each other as that kid that sat beside them eating ice cream on the bench in front of the dojo no matter how old they are. So if you think they act a bit immature here, I'm just trying to make them young at heart. So without further delay, here is the next chap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

.

"Beep-beep! Beep-beep!" The sound of the oven timer going off signalled that the chicken was ready. Lauren quickly got off my lap much to my dismay and asked Charlie to go with her to the kitchen.

Charlie, as it turned out was only a constant trouble maker all those years ago simply because she had not found her passion in life at the time. The day my wife taught her how to make Kenzi's favourite Denver omelette was the day everything changed. Cooking seemed to be her passion. Back when Lauren was still a doctor, they would spend hours in the kitchen trying out new recipes that Charlie had found online whenever Lauren would get some time off from work. Charlie ended up becoming a chef at a fancy restaurant downtown. I looked at my kids and smiled. They both had taken so much after my wife who could cook, was a genius like Einstein yet never treated you like she was above you, musically gifted, kind, caring, loving, funny; the list could go on. My kids were both so much like Lauren that I often wondered what part of me were in them except for the obvious physical attributes. Ethan was carbon copy of Lauren with his blonde hair and strong jawline except that he had my dimple. Well, Lauren had a cleft chin so I guess he technically got it from her? I mean she was the one who carried him and all. Charlie was a brunette like me. Even had a big rack like me back in the day. She was a mini me. But other than what people could see on the outside and bearing my last name, I couldn't tell what they had inherited from me. Lauren would always say that they had the best part of me; my heart and my passion. Awww… I know, sweet right? She could just surprise you with her words when you least expect it; and I thought I was the sweet one. How did I ever get so lucky to be able to call this woman my wife?

Lauren appeared a few minutes later from the kitchen and called out to the grandkids to help set out the table and was met with groans and heavy feet being dragged to the dining room. I had to laugh. Now those kids were definitely my blood. I used to hate doing chores in the house back when I was a kid. Trick would always call me "lazy bones." If Lauren had her way, the table would've been set an hour ago. Cutlery and napkins set to their perfect positions on the table. Not a piece out of place. But I had insisted that everybody just relax and unwind. After all it's not every day that we were all in the same place at the same time.

"Come on BoBo. You can do it," Kenzi said to me as I slightly struggled to get up from my armchair.

"Upsy-daisy. Boy you really are old, aren't you? By the time you finally make it to the table, it'll be Christmas already," the Russian joked.

"Haha. That's so funny and yet I'm not the one with dentures," I countered as I finally got up and walked towards her. She was already standing and waiting for me.

"Low blow, Bo. Low blow. And I told you not to ever mention that in public." Kenzi stared at me pointing towards Lucy, James and Ethan who didn't seem to notice our little conversation as they were lost in their own and heading in the direction of the dining room.

I couldn't help but laugh at the petite grandma in front me. She could act young all she wanted but the truth of the matter is, we were ALL getting old. Luckily I still have all my original teeth intact. All those years of indulging herself to her sweet tooth finally caught up with her.

I shook my head as I gently grabbed her shoulders and looked at the defeated little Russian. "Oh Kenz. I'm sorry. You know I wasn't trying to be mean. Besides, what does it matter if we have dentures or our original teeth? The point of teeth is to chew food," I said in all honesty.

"You're still you. That feisty little Russian who I'm an apparent sidekick to," I tried to cheer her up.

'Yeah, well you better remember it, darlin' cause this," she gestured to her body, "is still the reigning champion to beer pong; false teeth or not. I bet I could still whoop your ass at it."

I put my hands up in mock surrender, "All hail the undisputed pong queen." It's been ages since we last played and though I highly doubt she could still whoop my ass at that game, I knew better than to challenge her. She was always full of surprises.

She laughed. She always did find that nickname funny. I gave it to her ever since she snuck into that one college party I had told her that I was going solo to because Tamsin was sick and had to stay in while Dyson was visiting his parents back home. I just wanted a night out to relieve some stress at the oncoming mid-term exams. She snuck in and soon became the life of the party having the older kids chant her name, "Kenzi! Kenzi!" while she destroyed the current beer pong champion of my college at the time. Needless to say, she came to every party with me after that to retain her crown.

I took her arm and ushered her into the dining room where the rest of my family was settling down. I sat at the head of the table with Kenzi to my right and Lauren to my left. Ethan was at the other end of the table and the rest in between us.

I took Kenzi's and Lauren's hands into my own, "Okay. Now everybody hold hands and bow your heads. Close those eyes and let's say grace." I waited for everybody to do as I say and with a serious tone I said, "Grace. Okay let's dig in!"

Lauren swatted my arm and the grandkids laughed. I would always pull this stunt whenever I had to say grace. "Ouch!" I rubbed my arm to a smirking Lauren.

"Bo..." she warned.

"Okay. Okay. For real this time," I said.

"Thank-you-Jesus-for-the-food. Amen. Eat." I said quickly. She swatted my arm again. "Ouch!" This time the whole table erupted into a fit of giggles.

Lauren cleared her throat looking around the table, eyebrows arched. The room was met with a sudden silence.

"Babe, I was only joking," I said trying to ease up the tension in the room.

She turned to me and gave me that look. That signature Lauren look that said she didn't find it funny. That I should know better than to have done what I did. Everybody was looking at the walls behind them suddenly finding them so intriguing. Anywhere except at me and Lauren. You could hear a pin drop with the current atmosphere.

"I'm sorry. I love you?" I squeaked. That did it. She soften her look and smiled. "I love you too, Bo."

Phew. Thank goodness. I haven't been in the doghouse for ages. My back wouldn't be able to take the couch at this age.

"Now do it right this time," she said, squeezing my hand.

"Okay," I breathed a sigh of relief. I could hear everybody at the table do the same. Lauren could be so intimidating sometimes. But sometimes she would just pretend to be stern only to later laugh in your face when you realise she was joking. I swear I see a small smile on her face. Hmmm.. I can't tell if she's secretly enjoying this.

"Wh-tshhh" I heard Kenzi make a whooping sound.

"Ouch!" I kicked Kenzi under the table and glared at her silently saying "Stop it or you'll get me in more trouble." Lauren squinted her eyes at us. I gulped. I really did want to sleep in my big, soft and comfy bed tonight.

...

After I finally said grace properly, we started to eat. Ethan was busy carving the roasted chicken and Charlie was handing out the servings.

Kenzi was busy loading up her plate when Izzy asked her to continue the story.

"Nana K, so what happened after that day at the supermarket? Where did they go for their first date? What did they do? We want deets."

"Yeah ma. You never did give us the details. You only said it was love at first sight," Ethan joined in.

I looked at Lauren then at Kenzi. We never did tell my kids or grandkids about our first date. Only about how we met. We always said one look was all it took to get us to fall head over heels with each other.

"Oh yeah. I forgot your grandparents always left that part out when it came to their story." Kenzi said while she helped herself to another serving of the Shepard's pie.

"Never fear, nana K is here," she said in her best superhero voice.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- October 2013 (one week after the supermarket incident)-**

**-Kenzi's****POV****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yo BoBo! Why so glum?" I asked my sista from another mother who looked like a kid who had their candy snatched from them.

"Don't tell me you're still pining over FrenchFry? That dude is so not worth it," I said going over to her. She was sitting on the couch in front of the TV mindlessly flipping channels. Since we both didn't have school or work to go to, we would just lounge around the house and spend our days playing X-box or PS4. But this past week, she didn't want to do anything except for sitting glumly in front of the TV not actually paying any attention to it.

"Nope. Gaston is so yesterday, Kenz. Why I even fell for him in the first place surprises me. It's just that..." she hesitated for a bit then continued. "It's been a week already, Kenz. Why hasn't she called yet?"

"She?" I asked trying to figure out who she was talking about.

"Wait. You mean ice cream snatcher?" a realisation hitting me.

She looked like a lost puppy.

"Omg. All this," I made a gesture towards her slumped form on the couch. "All this for someone who you literally spent all of 5 minutes with?"

"What? She said she'd call me. I mean I wasn't the one who stole her Rocky Road." she said looking at me with a knowing look.

I put my hand up; palm facing outwards, "Hold up. Hold up. That was MY Rocky Road that SHE was trying to steal from ME.,"

"Ugh.." she sighed. "Whatevs, Kenz. Whatevs.."

.

.

.

**-3 weeks later (November 2013)-**

**(Still Kenzi's POV)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"BoBo. You can't seriously still be waiting for that phone call, can you?" I say as I nudged her in the ribs as we were taking our seats. We were at The Dahl having lunch. This was the original outlet. The one that started the business.

"Do you think she's blowing me off,Kenz? I mean it's been a month and I haven't heard anything from her. Not even a text. I'm pretty sure I keyed in my number correctly," Bo said looking hurt. It's one thing to have your so called love of your life two timing ya all the time that you were together; but to have been given hope at what seemed like another shot at love only to be rejected again was too much for one person to handle in such a short period of time. I hate seeing Bo sad.

"I hate to break it to ya, but I think blondie may have just been messing with ya, you know? Because I got the ice cream and you're my bestie? To get back at me?" I shrugged. I really do feel bad for Bo.

"You think so?" she turned to look at me in the eye, realisation suddenly hitting her as she gasped.

"Could someone really be that petty?"

I sighed, " Well I don't think anyone would be that mean. But I do know that if she did do that just to get back at me, then it's her loss. Anyone could see what a catch you are, Bo."

I placed my hands on her shoulders giving them a slight squeeze, "Besides there's plenty of fish in the sea? Speaking of fish, I'm starving. Let's order."

She sighed, "Hmm I guess you're right." She suddenly sat up straighter; seemingly with a new found resolve, "You know what, Kenz? You're right. There is plenty of fish in the sea and it's her loss. Not mine. I'm hot stuff. I can have any man or woman I want." She snaps her fingers, "Just like that."

"Good to know you're not low on self-esteem," I smirked.

Then just as I was about to call the waiter over, Bo's phone rang.

Bo stared at it. "Unknown number" was being displayed on the screen as she showed it to me.

She let it go to voicemail thinking whoever it is could just leave their message there and she'll call back if it was important. But the phone began to ring again.

She furrowed her brow then finally decided to answer on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Bo?"

"Yeah."

"It's me. It's Lauren."

.

.

.

-End of chapter 4-

.

.

.A/n2: Yeah I know I know. No date scene yet. I will write about it in the next chapter. It's pretty tricky to articulate with what I have in mind. So, please bear with me. I should have it done by next week I think. No promises though. I am a little preoccupied with life and all afterall. Plus it's my birthday next week. So hopefully I get it done by then. It can be sorta like a birthday present to me from me. Lmao.

Anyhoo, please leave your reviews. I see lots of visitors and views for my story but most of you are just too shy I guess to tell me what you think about the story so far. I don't bite. I really do appreciate those of you who take the time to review. It's okay if you don't want to leave a name. Just lmk what you think. Short or long, good or bad, I welcome all. Till then, cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Ok, guys. As promised. And to Nikki who asked for a longer chapter, here ya go! Also, a million thanks to the awesomeness that is somewhataddicted for her help on a scene here. MJ forever!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

**-Lauren's POV (The day after the supermarket incident)-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I had my phone in my hand. I was slumped down on the bench in the locker room. I was looking at Bo's name in my contacts list. Bo Dennis. Hmm.. I wonder if Bo is short for something. I still couldn't believe I got her number. I never went after someone like I did her. I knew I missed my chance at the music store and when I was met with another opportunity at the supermarket, I knew I had to take it. There's just something about her that makes me want to get to know her more. Something about the way she danced without a care in the world. Something that showed in her eyes. What was it? Hope? Happiness? Freedom? I definitely needed to get to know this woman. I just feel so drawn to her.

As I was about to click the call button on my phone, I heard my name being called. "Dr Lewis! Dr Everett needs you to scrub in O.R. 1," the nurse told me.

"Me? What about Dr Green or Dr Karinski? Or any other residents for that matter? I was supposed to be done with my shift 2 hours ago," I tried to get out of it. I was tired. I was working non-stop these past few days. Yesterday was thankfully not a busy day which meant I could actually get off work on time, hence the trip to the music store and supermarket. I had successfully performed a solo surgery yesterday morning and Tanya thought it would be only fitting that we throw a celebration party at my apartment. Needless to say, we were lucky we woke up in time to go to work today or the chief of surgery would've had our heads on the chopping block.

"Nobody's available. The trauma department is swamped with patients from a bus accident down on highway 65. We need all hands on deck."

"Great." I mumbled to myself. I slid my phone back into my pocket and quickly made my way to O.R. 1 as the nurse quickly went on her way as well.

.

.

.

**-Day of phone call (****Still Lauren's POV)-**

.

.

.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I cursed. I was in the locker room getting changed. My shift had just ended. It was another long 36 hour shift.

"What? What's wrong?" Tanya asked me. She was my fellow colleague at St. Augustine's hospital. We were both second year residents there.

"I totally forgot to call Bo! Again!" I slapped my forehead.

"Bo? Bo who?" the redhead asked me, confused.

"Bo from the supermarket and the music store. You know the one who was dancing with her little Goth friend? The ones we met at the supermarket after the music store?" I tried to jog her memory.

"Oh... You mean the busty brunette who didn't notice or acknowledge my presence at all because she was too busy noticing you?"

"What? I thought she said hello to you. Didn't she?" I was trying to remember that day then I chuckled.

"Oh yeah, right. I guess she didn't. Don't feel bad. I'm sure she will the next time you guys meet." I stopped myself, "IF there's a next time. Shit!"

"Do you think she'll still go out with me? I mean it's been a month. I just got side-tracked with work and trying to impress the Attendings and all. I was gonna call her the day after I got her number but I was called by Dr Everett to assist in a cardiomyoplasty and the several other times that I tried to call her again, my pager would just go off. One thing led to another and the next thing I know it's been a month already! I just totally lost track of time. Oh dear lord, I'm a jerk." I started to undermine myself. "She must think I blew her off. Or that I was just getting back at her friend, Kenzi." I was good with names and faces. I had an excellent memory which really comes in handy when you're a doctor.

"Ugh... What should I do? Do I call her? Text her?" I asked Tanya, pacing back and forth.

Tanya shrugged, "Just call her. There's no harm in trying, right? I mean if she still remembers you?"

"Remember me? What? Oh lord, I screwed things up even before we got a chance to see if there was something there," I stopped pacing. I was hyperventilating now.

"Relax.. I'm just joking, Laur. I'm sure she remembers you. She was looking at you like you were a piece of meat for crying out loud."

"You think so?" I asked Tanya trying to regain some confidence and slowly even out my breathing.

"Yeah. Sure I do. Go on. Just call her. If she doesn't remember you, then well at least you called. Albeit a month late." she said, closing her locker.

"You're not helping," I say.

She laughed. "What? I'm just keeping it real. Here," she grabbed my phone from where I had placed it on the bench and shoved it into my hand. "CALL HER."

I did. And boy was I happy that I did. Apparently Bo was happy too. After the initial awkwardness of the first few minutes of the call, I managed to set a date with her. I explained to her that every time I tried to call her either my pager would go off or I would get called into the OR. I know it was a lame excuse but I really did have no free time to myself. I practically lived at the hospital. The only time I would go back to my apartment was when I stink too much and could no longer ignore the need for a bath. I apologised profusely to her. Thank God she let it go. I didn't tell her where I wanted to bring her. I told her it was a surprise. I wanted to make it up to her, so instead of a simple coffee date at one of the restaurants here, I decided I'd bring her to a show. Not just any show. It was Michael Jackson The Immortal World Tour by Cirque du Soleil. They were only in town for a few nights and Tanya was given two tickets from a friend who couldn't go due to some unforeseen circumstances. But since she wasn't into these types of things, she gave them to me in exchange for being able to switch services with me any time she wanted for a month if she didn't like the particular doctor whose service she was under at that particular day. After the conversation ended, I texted her my address since she was so adamant about picking me up instead of me picking her up.

.

.

.

**-Date night-**

.

.

.

I checked myself out in the rear view mirror in the Camaro while waiting for Lauren to come down from her apartment. I wanted to make sure I looked good. I was ecstatic when she was the unknown number that day at The Dahl. Turns out she is a doctor and she just got swamped with work. True, it's not the type of first impression one would want to show to someone you're interested in; but all was forgiven the minute she called. Sigh. This woman seemed to have a hold over me. I can't wait to see what happens tonight. She said it was a surprise.

She texted me that she was on her way down. I quickly got out of the car and stood at the passenger side and waited for her. She was down a minute later. The moment I saw her, my breath hitched in my throat. She was a sight to behold. Her hair was let down just like that day at the supermarket. She was wearing a brown leather jacket with a white V-neck blouse underneath, fitted jeans and brown boots. Damn that woman could fill out a pair of jeans. My mouth went dry.

I smiled widely as she walked towards me. I showed her my pearly whites in all their glory.

She returned the smile, "Hi, Bo."

"Hi!" I nearly squealed. Oops. Guess I was a little bit too excited about this date.

She chuckled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So.."

"So.." I echoed her while still grinning like an idiot. I didn't catch her meaning.

"Uhm..." she rubbed her hands together and gestured towards the car.

"Huh? Shit. Oh yeah. I'm sorry," finally getting the hint.

I quickly pulled the door open for her, " Uhm sorry about that. I swear a lot. It's been a bad habit of mine ever since I was a kid."

"That's not a problem, Bo. Thanks," she thanks me before sliding into her seat. I closed the door and quickly went over to my side and got into the car slamming my door as I sat down and started the car.

As I was about to put the gear into Drive, she noticed the small bouquet of flowers on the dashboard, "Are those.. for me?"

Shit. I had forgotten to give it to her earlier.

"Uhm. Yeah. Yeah they are. Sorry. I meant to give them to you outside. I just totally forgot," I chuckled nervously as I picked the bouquet up and handed it to her.

"I guess I'm more nervous than I'm used to. I don't normally do this," a blush crept up my face.

"Do what? Date?" she asked me honestly.

"No. I mean yes I date. I just don't normally give someone flowers. Unless it's my mother. Truth be told this is the first time I've given anyone other than my mother flowers," I replied sheepishly.

She lifted the flowers to her face and inhaled the scent, "Well, aren't I the lucky one? To be your first?"

"No wait," she paused mid-sentence. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure I'm not your first.." I cut her off, "I get it. It's fine." I noticed her hands started to fidget with the flowers and her cheeks were quickly becoming pink. I guess I wasn't the only one nervous tonight.

"Uhm.. Yeah. Okay," she clears her throat.

"So gardenias and forget-me-nots?" she asked me about the flowers.

"Yeah well.. The gardenias are a symbol of my joy for that phone call and the forget-me-nots are well... So that you don't forget about me again," I answered her, smiling sheepishly.

"How very...," she paused searching for the right words to say I guess. "Thoughtful and original of you," she finally says and laughs. Then her face suddenly turns serious. "I really am sorry I took so long to call you," she says looking at me with those big brown eyes of hers.

"All is forgiven. The point is I'm glad you called," I say smiling at her and she breathes a sigh of relief.

So, where to first?" I asked her.

"I made reservations at The Dahl down on 54th Street for dinner. I figured we could grab dinner first then head on to the real event of the night," she said still not revealing the big surprise to me.

"The Dahl? Interesting choice," I say as I put the gear into Drive and proceeded to make our way there. My confidence had somehow returned seeing as how she chose a place I was all too familiar with.

...

Once we had arrived, I held the restaurant door open for Lauren and the host ushered us in when she noticed me; quickly greeting me by my family name.

"Hello to you too, Nancy."

Lauren had a confused look on her face, "I thought your last name was Dennis?"

"That's my father's last name. McCorrigan is my grandfather's last name."

Nancy took our jackets and led us straight to my usual table much to a surprised Lauren who was probably wondering why the host knew who I was and didn't bother asking us if we had made any reservations or not as the restaurant seemed full tonight.

"Isn't Fitzpatrick McCorrigan the owner of The Dahl Corporation? As in the owner of this and the rest of the outlets in Ontario and Quebec?" Lauren looked at me as I pull her seat out for her before sitting down across her in my own.

"Yep," I say as I grabbed the menu that was laid on the table by Nancy. I nodded to her and she took her leave.

"But that would mean that you're his granddaughter?" she questioned further while picking up the menu absentmindedly.

"Yep. Trick is indeed my grandfather." I motioned for the waiter to come over and take our orders.

"Oh. Wow. Okayyyy..." she stared at the menu realisation hitting her that the place she picked to have dinner at was at one of my family's restaurants.

The dinner conversation went smoothly with us taking turns asking things about each other; slowly getting to know the other person a little bit better and feeling a sudden comfort and easiness brewing between us as the minutes passed by.

Once we finished dinner and were headed towards my car, Lauren asked for the keys. She wanted to drive us to her big surprise. I agreed; smiling as I handed over the keys.

The drive was a short one. Turns out my big surprise was the MJ show by Cirque du Soleil. I silently squealed with excitement. I knew about them coming to town but all the tickets were sold out just hours after their ad appeared in the newspaper. I had asked Kenzi if she wanted to go along with me to one of these shows and though she wasn't really a big fan of these types of shows; she agreed to go with me but we had forgotten all about securing the tickets until it was too late. Incidentally, the day that the ad came out was also the day that Tekken vs Mortal Kombat 5 came out. So needless to say, we were lining up at the game store instead eager to get our hands on the new PS4 game.

"So, I gather you already know what we're going to do tonight?" Lauren asked me as we made our way into the auditorium.

"Yep!" I tried to contain my excitement but failed miserably. Was the woman a gift from above? To have her make it up to me by bringing me to one of the most awaited shows this year and to have her as my date were surely not mere coincidences. I silently prayed a thank you to the Man above. I must have done something right to have been given this blessing tonight.

We were on our way to our designated seats when I felt her hand gently touch my arm, "Bo? Are you alright? You seem a little lost in thought. But judging from your facial expression, I assumed they are happy thoughts?"

"Huh? Oh yes, yes I'm fine. It's just that I can't believe you got tickets to this. They were sold out in a matter of hours." I squealed, "I LOVE MJ!"

I couldn't contain my excitement any longer. I took her hand from my arm and kissed her knuckles quickly; then pecked her lips as I grabbed her shoulders, "This is THE BEST date EVER!"

Her cheeks flushed a bright red and she stood frozen mouth agape. My eyes went wide eyed; suddenly registering what I had done; my hands dropping to my side.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, Lauren. I didn't mean to.. I mean I know this is our first date and all..."

She smiled after she regained her composure and took a step towards me. The next thing I knew, she smashed her lips into mine and her hand was at the back of my head holding me in place. My hands suddenly had a life of their own as their roam Lauren's back slowly making their way upwards till my fingers finally found a spot to their liking and were tangled in her hair as I moaned into the kiss slowly deepening it as my tongue met hers. It wasn't until we had to catch our breaths and heard a few whistles from some guys who were enjoying the show within the show if you catch my drift; that we parted, both faces slightly flushed and relieved at the same time.

"Wow!" was the only word I could utter at that moment as my heart beat was slowly going down to a steady and normal rhythm.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I saw you standing there by your car waiting for me with that big smile on your face," Lauren admitted as she looked into my eyes.

"Well, I guess there goes the first date rule of no kissing on the first date," I laughed.

"You follow those rules?"

"Nope. I just assumed you did," I smiled. People would think I was on something; grinning like an idiot non-stop since we got here.

We both stood there just grinning at each other, my arms back to my side and her hands in her back pockets. The sound of the announcement making the guests know that the show was about to start snapped us out of our reverie and I quickly grabbed her hand and went to take our seats all the while making sure our fingers stayed interlocked.

The lights dimmed and the auditorium went quiet. My heart beating at what felt like 120bpm as I wait in anticipation for the show to start and just knowing that it's real that I'm holding her hand now. That this wasn't a figment of my imagination. I've been having a few of those as well as some naughty ones ever since that day at the supermarket.

The music starts and a man in the MJ outfit from the Beat It video appears on stage dancing to the song Dirty Diana. The large curtain behind him was displaying these dreamlike images of MJ in various poses in his signature look of a white unbuttoned down shirt with the white tee inside and black pants.

Then three guys joined the guy on stage and they start doing a dance number to Get On The Floor, P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing), The Way You Make Me Feel and some others. It was sorta like a mega-mix.

Once their number had ended, they ran off stage and another dancer, this time dressed in all white comes out and you suddenly notice a huge monitor thing behind him that makes a crackling noise. It splits in two and more dancers start joining him on stage. They play a medley of his songs and they do some large dance and acrobatic numbers sometimes with aerial acts like the aerial tango and aerial hoops. They do a hip hop dance choreography with basketballs to the song Jam. Kinda like that HighSchool Musical scene. Not that I am a fan or expert to the dance scenes of the movie saga. I mean I was only accompanying Kenzi to the cinema when it came out; mainly because she forced me to. During Heal The World the artists descended onto the stage with glowing red hearts. I was literally glued to my seat; only excusing myself to use the washroom during the 20 minute intermission.

At times, I would sneak a peek at Lauren only to find her already staring at me. We would both blush immediately at being caught and quickly turned our heads back towards the stage and tried to refocus our attention to the show.

The show was two hours long. I loved the part where they screened the Planet Earth poem when they played Earth Song and when they played The Jackson 5 medley; I Want You Back, ABC and The Love You Save. I tear up during You Are Not Alone, one of my absolute favourite MJ songs. I remember the day I watched the news about his death. I couldn't believe it. I cried during the live telecast of the funeral. He was such an artist; in all sense of the word. Such a gentle and kind soul. But whenever he would sing, he just transforms into this dancing powerhouse. There will only be one Michael Jackson to me. I sang along to almost all the songs. Yes I was an MJ fanatic. I knew I was probably singing off key, but I figured what the hell- I thought she wouldn't be able to hear me with the almost deafening volume the songs were put to in the arena. When I snuck a peek at her, she was smiling knowingly. Guess I thought wrong. Oops.

Our fingers were intertwined the whole time during the show. The only time we were not touching each other was during that toilet break that I had taken. I felt so right with her. So calm yet so excited. There was just something about her that got to me. There was an undeniable chemistry between us. I believed in love at first sight. I wonder if this was it.

...

I was waiting outside the washroom for Lauren. The show had just ended and it was nearing 10:30pm. The line outside was a long one. Even with several toilets in place around the arena, the line was a mile long. Thank God Lauren was quick to get in line.

When she finally made it out, I outstretched my hand to her, a silly grin yet again planted on my face as she took my hand into hers.

We made it to the car park and quickly got inside my car. I drove us to Jo's; a 24 hours diner as per Lauren's request much to my delight. I didn't want this night to end. I guess we were in an agreement. We made our way inside and I ordered us some fries and milkshakes.

We sat across each other in the booth by the window. People would walk past us. Cars drove by their headlights sometimes blinding as they shone through the glass windows. But we never took notice of any of it. The outside world didn't seem to exist at this point in time. We were lost in each other's presence. Grinning away like idiots while our hands were joined together on the table. Giggling like a couple of high school kids whenever the other one would say something funny. We were in our own little world where nothing else mattered except for the person in front of us.

"There ya go, ya lil lovebirds," the grey haired waitress said as she placed our orders on our table effectively pulling me out of our little happy bubble.

I snapped my neck towards the lady in the white apron and checkered dress, "Oh. Uhm. Thanks."

Lauren was still holding my hand and staring at me; never once breaking her concentration.

I cleared my throat and smiled at the waitress who smiled in return. She turned and left us to ourselves quietly mumbling something. I think I hear her say "Young Love."

I squeezed Lauren's hand and pointed towards the fries with my free hand, "Want some?"

"Hmmm..." she finally turned her attention to the small plate of fries on the table. "Maybe just a couple. Do you know how unhealthy these are? Fries can make you tired and lethargic, overweight and put you at a greater risk of contracting serious health problems like diabetes and heart disease. A small serving such as this contain between 200 and 340 calories on average. A large serving which is what is most commonly ordered has between 370 and 730 calories. Of those calories, there is usually 8 and 17 grams of fat, with around 1.5 to 3.5 grams of saturated fat for a small serving of fries. Large fries have between 11 and a massive 37 grams of fat, with 4.5 to 8 grams of saturated fat," she said without missing a beat. My eyes glazed over.

"Bo?"

"Huh?" I managed to reply.

"Did you even listen to a word I said?"

"Yeah," I said confidently as I released our hands and shoved three fries into my mouth after dunking them into some ketchup.

"You said something about heart disease and fat. Do more fat people get heart disease than skinny ones?" I asked truthfully as I munch on my fries.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I should've known. Most people tend to zone out whenever I would go on my little scientific rants. I'm surprised you caught heart disease and fat the way your eyes were glazing over."

"What? No way. I totally love your geek speak. I find it adorable. You're adorable, Lauren," I say as I squeeze her hand with my clean one and flash her a huge smile while licking clean my ketchup stained fingers on the other one.

She laughed. Like really laughed. Hmm... What part of me saying she's adorable was funny?

She pulled her hand from my grip and covered her mouth, the other one on her tummy. She was really trying to control her laughter but was failing miserably as I could see her face starting to pink up from all the laughter. What on earth could be so funny?

She finally caught a breath and stopped. "Bo," she says.

"Yes?"

"You have ketchup on your nose."

"What?!" I nearly shrieked. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I went to grab a napkin to wipe it off but she caught my hand and stopped me.

"Here. Let me," she says as she leans over the table to my side and slowly licks off the sauce from my nose. I gulped. She leaned back into her chair and smirked, somehow I think she knows the effect she is having on me.

"Uhm...," I began my throat suddenly dry. Is it hot in here or is it me? I suddenly feel so hot.

"What?" she asked slyly. "I was merely doing my part in saving our planet by choosing to eliminate the need for a paper napkin. Do you know how many trees get cut down in a year?" she says so blandly that I almost believe her.

"Oh really?" I asked with a slight amusement in my tone of voice. Okay,good. The temperature in the room is going back to normal.

"Yes," she answers flatly.

Okay. Two can play at that game. I picked up a fry and dumped some ketchup on it; all the while staring at her dead in the eyes.

"Bo?"

She swallowed. She was getting nervous.

I smiled a devious smile.

"Don't you dare," she warns me pointing at the fry covered in ketchup. But it was too late as I flung it over to her face and a soft 'splat' could be heard as it hits her right on her cheek before it falls to the floor.

She gasps. "You didn't!"

"Oh yes I did."

She quickly reached for the napkin by her hand but I grabbed it from her.

"Ah ah ah, doctor. We need to each do our part in saving the environment. What with global warming and all," I said as I got up from my seat and made my way to her side; leaning dangerously close; one hand on the table and the other one on the top of her chair. Our faces so close I could feel her breath.

"Now hold still," I instructed in the sexiest voice I could do at that moment. Then I stuck my tongue out like a kid ready to lick a lollipop and wiggled my eyebrows; I could see the terror in her eyes. I licked her cheek like a dog would lick his owner causing her to burst into a fit of giggles. I don't know what made me do that but it seemed like we have known each other forever and I just felt so comfortable with her even though this was only the second time we've met each other. I continued to lap away.

"Stop that!" she was trying to push me away but I wouldn't budge. "It tickles!"

"Bo! Please!" she begged between laughs; her face flushed from the laughter and embarrassment. This time I sat down beside her and snuck my arms around her body to hold her still, all the while lapping away like a thirsty dog.

"Oh my god! BO" She shrieked; earning us a few concerned stares from the people at the other tables.

"What? I'm just doing my part in saving the planet," I paused and looked at her with feigned innocence; letting her catch her breath.

When she finally caught her breath, she smirked," Well if you do any more saving, I'm afraid I'd have to give you a ticket there, missy."

"A ticket?" I released my grip on her and leaned back in my seat as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"But you're a doctor. The last time I checked, only a police officer could write me a ticket," I countered playfully. I think I know where this is heading.

"I can be whoever you want me to be in the bedroom," she whispered seductively into my ear.

Shit. This woman was eating away at whatever restraints I had. On one hand, that's a good thing. That means she's into me as much as I'm into her. On the other hand, things were moving along too quickly. I didn't want to rush into things. I wanted to get to know her better first and take her out on a few dates before we go there. That would be the right thing to do. Damn it. What would Kenzi do, I wonder? She'd probably tell me to go for it. But then again, she'd probably tell me to hit whatever that walks on two legs. She'd say time waits for no one. You just gotta seize the moment.

"Bo?" I hear her calling my name.

"I wasn't serious. I mean this is only our first date. I'd hate to break more rules tonight," she chuckles; but something in her eyes tells me she wasn't kidding. Gulp. Decisions. Decisions.

"Yeah. You're right. I'd hate for you to break some more rules tonight as well."

"Listen, Lauren," I say as I went to hold her hands, slowly caressing them. "I like you. I like you a lot. Like a lot a lot. There's just something about you that makes me feel real and safe. I don't have to pretend to be someone else around you. It's like there's this magnetic pull between the two of us. But I don't want to rush into things. The last time I did that, I ended up with a broken heart."

She squeezes my hands, "Bo. It's okay. I like you too. I like you a LOT too if my actions earlier tonight were anything to go by."

"But just in case I wasn't clear enough," she grabbed the back of my head and crashes our lips together for the second time tonight much to my surprise. It took me a while to respond. But when I finally did, she slowed the kiss down to a gentle one, her hand moving from the back of my head to cupping my cheek. I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. When we finally pulled apart, I just looked into her eyes as she did mine; a big silly grin I'm sure is all over my face for the umpteenth time tonight. She gave me an honest smile.

"Message received. Loud and clear," I say still with that huge grin on my face.

...

After I paid for the drinks and food much to Lauren's protest, I drove us back to her apartment. She was leaning against my car door and I was standing in front of her; my hands once again finding hers and gently caressing them.

"So.."

"So..." I echoed.

"Tonight was fun. I had an amazing time," she said while her thumb strokes the back of my hand.

"Yeah. Me too. Dinner and supper were great but I can't thank you enough for bringing me to the show. I LOVE MJ!"

She smiled, "Yes I have to agree the show was amazing. But the company was better."

I blushed, "Uhm. Ditto."

Ditto? Really, Bo? Damn this woman and her making me all nervous and shit that my vocabulary was practically reduced to that of a child.

"What I mean to say is that," I cleared my throat. "This is the best date I've ever been on. Mostly due to the fact that I had a gorgeous, interesting, daring and sexy young lady that I have the pleasure of calling my date for tonight."

"Mmmm..." she untangled our hands and playfully grabbed the collar of my jacket. "If you play your cards right, I can be persuaded to go on a second date."

I took a step closer and put my arms around her waist. I leaned in, making my intentions known. Our lips just centimetres apart. She closed the gap effectively letting our lips meet in a slow and passionate kiss. God the things this woman was making me feel. I let out a soft moan as I held her tighter to my body.

We finally pulled apart after what seemed like hours; both of us catching our breaths.

"So, I guess I better head on in," she says pointing to her apartment building.

I slumped my shoulders as I pouted," Yeah. I guess so. I wish this night would never end but.."

"But it can't and it's nearly 1 in the morning. I have to be at the hospital in a few hours," she brushed a stray hair behind my ear.

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep the world from the amazing Dr Lewis," I joked.

"So, I'll call you?" she asked me grabbing the flowers and her handbag from inside my car, getting ready to head back to her building.

"Oh no no no," I quickly answered.

"I'll call you, Doctor. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time, do we?" I honestly wouldn't be able to wait another month to see her again.

She chuckled, "No. We definitely don't. I'll wait for your call then, Bo. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lauren."

She turned and walked away but I called out to her," Lauren!" I quickly caught up to her after a few steps.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards my embrace. I looked deeply into her eyes then quickly pecked her on her nose then her lips. "Sweet dreams, Lauren."

"You too, Bo." she smiled.

I let her go and walked backwards to my car. A silly grin on my face.

"Omphh!" I accidentally walked into the front of my car. She laughed. I quickly regained my composure and waved goodbye as I climbed into my car. This was it. I found her. I found my forever love. I could feel it in my bones.

.

.

**-End of chapter 5-**

.

.

.

.

.

A/n2: So there you have it. Hope it lived up to the hype. The following chapters will probably not be as long as this one. I find the longer the chapter, the more errors I make. "To err is human, to forgive divine." I apologise for any mistakes. And as usual, I hope you leave a review. It really does help me in my writing. You help me, I help you in producing another chapter. We all win, see? Lol.

So anyway, please leave your thoughts and comments or even a fav quote from this chapter in the review. Good or bad, short or long, I welcome all.

Oh and last but not least, I don't think I'll be posting a new chapter this week. I'm trying to finish a new Doccubus fanvid. Go check my channel out at the end of the week. I'll hopefully have it up by then.

Till then, cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Okay, guys! Thanks so much for the birthday love both here and on Twitter. I had an amazing birthday this year and you guys made it that much more amazing! I posted up the doccubus vid I said I was gonna do. Just Google Flightless Bird Bolo and you should be able to find it on YouTube.

Now for chapter 6. It's Lauren vs Kenzi time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

.

.

.

We were all just about done with dinner when Lauren got up from the table and headed towards the kitchen with Charlie close behind her. The rest of the group was busy making small talk. Kenzi was leaning back into her chair, "Full... So full... " She picked up a toothpick, "Ha. I don't need you anymore, Mr Toothpick. My teeth are perrrrrrfect." She made a clamping sound. *Clamp* *Clamp*

"Okay, who wants dessert?" Lauren asked as Charlie emerged from the kitchen with a dish in her hands. As she laid it down on the dining table; the sweet aroma filled the room.

*Sniffs*

"Is that...?" Kenzi takes a whiff at the aroma and leaned in further to inspect the dish laid across the table.

"Oh my god! It is!" she nearly squeals with delight. She turns to look at me then at Lauren, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you, hotpants?"

"Well... As a matter of fact I believe you did. You even proposed to me once if I remember correctly," Lauren chuckled and looked at me.

"Yes, she did didn't she?" I joined in looking at Kenzi who was practically salivating at the little piece of heaven in front of her. The kids and grandkids only laughed in response.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to hear this one," Lucy says.

.

.

...

.

.

**-Somewhere in November 2013-**

.

.

.

.

Lauren and I had been on a few more dates since the MJ date. I was in pure bliss at having found my forever love. I could tell she was feeling the same as well, though I don't know if she felt as sure as I did that she was my forever. I know for a fact that we were both hopelessly attracted to each other. That day at the Dahl when that unknown number turned out to be her, I was beyond ecstatic. I only said those things to Kenzi because I didn't want her to be sad along with me. I knew she never liked me being sad; I felt the same about her too, we would always try and cheer the other one up when one of us was feeling down. Looking back, I knew right there and then at the supermarket that there was something there. A spark. A zing if you will. And I would wait as long as it took for her phone call seeing as how I forgot to ask for her number when I entered mine into her phone. Classic Bo. Act first, think later. Thank God she called. I'd hate to stakeout the supermarket every day or search every hospital in the city for her.

Anyway, moving on with the story. I was out with Kenzi. Lauren wanted to bury the hatchet with her for the whole Rocky Road thing so she wanted to cook something for her at her apartment after I told her that the way to Kenzi's heart was through food. We just finished watching Man of Steel at the cinema inside the mall. Kenzi was getting hungry again and we decided to just grab some milkshakes before heading over the Lauren's place.

"Ugh... Do we really have to go to blondie's for dinner?" she grumbled.

"First of all, her name is Lauren. Second of all, things are starting to get serious between us and I for one would love to be able to share a meal with my best friend and girlfriend without having to be the referee again," I say as I drove us to Lauren's place.

"Whoa... Wait a minute. Girlfriend, Bo?" she asks me as she stops playing with her phone. I did not see the point in Candy Crush. Every time I play it, I just wanna go and eat some jelly beans.

I shrugged; eyes still on the road, "Well, we have yet to make it official. I'll have to ask her later. I'm pretty sure we're on the same page."

"Okay, Bo. Anything you say. Just remember what I said. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Thanks, Kenz. But I'm done fishing. She's it. I know it. I can feel it here," I touched my heart.

"By any chance is that the same feeling you got with FrenchFry?"

"No. This is different Kenz. I don't know how to say it. We just feel so right with each other. Well, at least that's how I feel whenever I'm with her," I say as I quickly took a glance at Kenzi then reverted my attention back to the road.

"Just be careful, Bo. I don't like seeing you hurt or sad. You know that, right?" I can tell she's looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"I know, Kenz. I know." I sighed as we pull up to her apartment. I parked the car in the visitors' area and we were soon making our way to the elevator that would bring us up to her floor.

.

.

...

.

.

"Bo, Kenzi. Come on in and make yourselves at home. I'm almost done. I just need to put the finishing touches and pop it into the oven," Lauren says as she closes the door behind us. I've been here twice now so I was relatively at ease having a basic idea of where things were. I move to kiss her before joining her in the kitchen.

"Thanks," Kenzi says as she walks around the apartment checking the place out with her milkshake in hand slurping away. She stops to look at some books; one apparently catches her eye as she picks it up with her free hand and starts to flip through the pages.

"Hey, blondie! What's this about?" she sounds so innocent but I know that she's pretending as she holds up the book for Lauren to see with a smirk on her face and as I squint to read the title, I nearly choke on my milkshake.

"Bo?" Lauren turns her attention to me from the cutting board.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine," I say as I pointed towards Kenzi.

"Huh?" She turns her head towards Kenzi and the book in her hand. Kenzi was still holding it up with one hand while drinking her milkshake: eyebrows wiggling.

"Oh. The 'Kama Sutra: Because you know she's worth it!' book," Lauren says so plainly as if it was the phonebook that Kenzi was holding up.

"Well, Bo and I haven't had the chance to be intimate yet. But you're more than welcome to join in on the fun if Bo is up for it. A threesome to start off as an appetizer while we wait for dinner to be ready. You know to work up an appetite?"

Kenzi snorts some milkshake through her nostrils and drops the book on the floor as she brings her hand to her face. I choke. Lauren laughs.

"She's kidding, right?" Kenzi asks me as soon as she regains her composure. I took in a couple of deep breaths pounding my chest before I start to speak, "You are kidding, right Lauren?" I grip the drink in my hand almost for dear life as I wait in anticipation for her answer.

She's laughing louder now. "You should've seen the look on your faces!"

"Of course I'm kidding. Relax. I have something else planned for our first time together, Bo." she leans in to me and pecks me on the lips.

I place the drink on the countertop as I snake my arms around her waist, "Well, doctor. Who knew you had such a naughty side to yourself."

Kenzi on the other hand bends down to pick up the fallen book and randomly places it back on the shelf, "Damn blondie. You almost had me there for a minute. She's not so bad, Bo." Hmmm.. Seems like these two could get along with each other.

.

.

...

.

.

The pizza was in the oven and we were sitting on the couch. There was half a bottle of Smirnoff Vodka left on the table and three shot glasses. We were playing "I Never."

"Okay. Okay. My turn," Kenzi says as she fills up her glass.

"I've never kissed a girl before."

I gasped, "You didn't!"

She winks, "Drink up ladies!"

We drink then Lauren speaks up.

"I've never been to Walmart before."

*Drink*

"Come on, blondie. You can do better than that," Kenzi says as she raises her eyebrow.

"It's fine, Lauren," I say as I take her hand into mine and squeeze it before releasing it.

"I've never woken up staring at a spinning ceiling after a night of drinking before."

Kenzi drinks. Lauren considers then drinks.

"Seriously, Doc? Props to you," Kenzi says as she claps her hands.

Kenzi's turn. "I've never watched all three High School Musical movies and enjoyed them."

I glared at her then drink.

Lauren doesn't drink. Just stares at me and Kenzi then chuckles.

As Kenzi was sipping her vodka, Lauren speaks. "I've never been to a Deep Purple concert before."

Kenzi spits out her drink. "Shit. I never thought of you as a rocker chick. Thought you were more of a classical music type."

"You'd be surprised at just how cool I am," I watch Lauren say with a wiggle of her eyebrows to a laughing Kenzi. Things were moving along smoothly.

"I've never ate stale pizza before," I say.

Kenzi and I drink as Lauren watched in horror at my confession.

"I've never pick-pocketed before."

*Drink*

"Damn, Doc! Just when I thought I had you all figured out."

"It was a dare during high school," Lauren admits.

"I've never taken a selfie before."

"Speaking of which," Lauren grabs her phone from her pocket and positions it in front of her face. "Let me take a selfie!"

*Click*

We burst out into giggles and clink our glasses together.

*drink*

As I was about to start my turn, we hear the timer go off in the kitchen. The pizza was done.

We moved to the dining area. I helped Lauren with the pizza from the oven and placed it on the table while she took another pizza from the countertop that was hidden up until now and followed suit. She had already set the table with cutlery and plates before we arrived earlier.

Kenzi takes a whiff of dinner and gasps. "For the love of all things chocolate, is that dinner?" she points at the Rocky Road deep dish pizza and the pepperoni pizza next to it.

"Yep," Lauren says as she took one final dish from the fridge and set it on the dining table; a fruit salad. Knowing Lauren, she had to have something at least a little bit healthy that won't cause a heart attack or diabetes.

Kenzi takes a bite out of the Rocky Road pizza, "Mmm...this-ish-sho-good." She swallows quickly before reaching for another slice, "I feel like the chocolate fairy and marshmallow queen got married and had peanut babies in my mouth." She looks at Lauren while holding a slice of the pepperoni pizza in her other hand, "I think I love you. Will you marry me and cook this for me every day for the rest of my life?"

Lauren and I both laugh. Seems like Lauren had managed to win my best friend's heart.

.

.

….

.

.

After dinner, Kenzi sat in the hall watching some vampire show on TV while I helped Lauren with the dishes. We played truth or dare afterwards and Kenzi ended up passed out on the couch, one arm dangling to the floor; the end result of daring Lauren to a drink-a-thon. I have to admit, I never thought Kenzi would ever lose to anyone. But then again, Lauren was incredible and amazing. So amazing and full of surprises as I've come to find out tonight. I placed a blanket on my best friend from the guest room and went with Lauren to her bedroom.

I didn't bring any extra clothes so I borrowed one of her old university shirts and just wore that with my boy shorts instead. I was nervous. This was my first time staying over.

We climbed into bed and I propped myself up on my elbow as I looked at her, slowly taking in the perfection that is her face.

"What?" she asks me with a smile on her face.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you and Kenzi hit it off. She really is a nice person. Plus she's my sister. My family. Thanks for dinner."

"Yes. I'm glad dinner went well. Too bad she can't hold her liquor," she chuckles.

I laugh, "I've never met anyone who can best Kenzi at drinking to be honest. You're amazing."

"Yes, I am." She moves up and plants a quick kiss on my lips.

"Lauren.." my voice suddenly turns serious as does my expression I'm sure.

"What is it, Bo?" there's a slight concern in her voice.

I hesitate for a second.

I move to outline her features with my finger before pecking her on her nose.

"We've been going out for a while now and I was wondering if I can officially call you my girlfriend?"

She moves and flips me over to my back. She was staring down at me with a devious look in her eyes.

"Yes, Bo. I am your girl as you are mine."

She slowly kisses my nose, my cheeks, my lips, my jaw then my neck; earning soft moans from me, "Now what do you say we celebrate since we've made things official?"

"But I thought you had special plans for our first time together?"

"Screw special plans. I want you now."

.

.

.

-End of chapter 6-

A/n2: There you have it. Also I just made up the book title. It's very late in the morning now so forgive me for any mistakes. I'll edit tomorrow if I find any mistakes. Please leave a review here or on Twitter. Short or long, good or bad I welcome all. Thanks for reading! Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Hi guys! Glad you liked the last chapter. I tried to make this chapter sweet and entertaining. Hopefully, I did just that. Thanks to Pokiepup for her help on a part here. You're my favourite pup! High five! :P

So anyways, here it is. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

**-Kenzi's POV-**

.

.

.

"This tastes just the same as that first time at your place, hotpants! How do you do it?" I say as I reach for another slice of heaven that is my dessert. Let's face it, she made it for me. Who else, right? *chuckles to no one in particular* Bo is looking at me funny.

"Well, the key is to use the exact same ingredients. That and of course precise measurements," she answers me with her index finger in the air; yes Lauren and her OCD traits. God forbid, you put a little extra 2 grams of butter or whatever.

"She goes to Marty's. That's the only place that sells what she needs for this. Same brand and everything," Bo interjects.

"Oh, is that the guy who is all friendly and super helpful and shit even though he's married and has grandkids of his own whenever you walk into his store?" I ask. G-man likes to fill me in on some stories whenever he would visit his grandparents.

"Yep. That's him. Friendly my ass," Bo snorts. Uh oh. I know that snort. Is BoBo jealous?

I see Lauren reach over to grab Bo's hand on the table, "Bo, you can't possibly be jealous? After all this time we've been together? You know he just like to joke around, right? Just trying to be funny, that's all."

"No, babe. I'm not jealous," my best friend scoffs then tries to speak calmly as if this were a regular conversation but we ALL knew better. "I just think he does it on purpose whenever I'm not around. I mean c'mon, who says stuff like if you're a fruit, you'd be a fineapple?"

I had to laugh. Even after all this years, Bo could still be jealous.

"What? It's not funny, Kenz," she says as she lightly punches me on the arm. "You should have heard some of the things he says to my wife. Yes. MY wife."

"And how pray tell do you know what he says, oh dear wife of mine?" Lauren sorta dares Bo to answer.

"I uh.." she stammers while glancing at G-man then back to Lauren.

"Geoffrey, did you have anything to do with this by any chance? Is that why you like tagging along with me? I know you don't help out at home from what your parents tell me," she raises an eyebrow at him.

"What? Oh no. No-no-no, nana. I love going with you to the grocery store. You always tell me stuff that nobody normally tells their grandkids. Not that you're not normal. I mean-" he struggles and looks pleadingly to Bo and I to help him out of the hole he just dug for himself.

The room goes quiet yet again. Everyone waiting to see what will happen next. All knew better and held their tongue. My BoBo was all alone. *chuckles* Bo glares at me again.

Lauren laughs. Everybody is looking at her like she's grown a second head on her shoulder or something.

Bo, wanting to test the waters squeezes Lauren's hand, "Uhm... Babe?"

"Yes, dear?" she stops laughing and looks at Bo.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just haven't seen you this jealous since that waitress tried to slip me her number all those years ago. Do you remember that? Oh and Geoffrey, it's okay. I know grandma makes you spy on me."

"No, I don't. I'm just making sure you have a bodyguard when you go out without me," my sista protests.

"Yes, you do and it's okay. I love you for it. You can still get jealous after all this time," she chuckles and leans in to give Bo a quick kiss while smiling. You can probably guess that Bo is smiling too and trying to hide her blush at being caught. Tsk tsk. My sweet sista.

.

.

**-A few days prior to Valentine's Day 2014-**

.

.

Lauren was swamped with work at the hospital and Kenzi and I had just recently started joining in on board meetings with Trick. He was trying to get us to learn as much as we can about the business before I took over.

I haven't been able to have a real date with Lauren for close to two weeks now. Our schedules were always colliding. The most we've spent with each other is when she would go for her fifteen minute lunch break. She was a workaholic. No doubt about that. Her patients came first. Well, a close first. No matter what, she'd make time for me and I truly did appreciate it even if it was only fifteen minutes of ham and cheese or tuna sandwiches and water every day. The vending machine in the hospital offered limited choices. It was either ham and cheese or tuna sandwiches which I personally love.

Due to the limited time that our lunch dates would bring, we'd spend every minute of it just basking in the feel of each other being there. We would make out whenever we could and go all googly eyes much to the annoyance of Kenzi who sometimes opted to join us for lunch. Then one day, I started noticing a particular blonde nurse acting a bit unprofessional around my girl. Whenever she needed to pass some charts off to Lauren, she would purposely brush her fingers against Lauren's. Lauren of course, simply dismissed it as a silly notion in my head when I told her about it.

But I knew better. I decided to do a little digging by myself and by me I mean Kenzi and I. Kenzi would deliberately hang out close to the nurse's station to eavesdrop and find out what she could about the blonde nurse. Turns out her name was Crystal and she did indeed have a mega crush on MY doctor. Kenzi overheard her talking to the other nurses that she was gonna try and ask Lauren out for Valentine's Day. Uh - over my dead body, biatch. The only woman she will be spending time with on Valentine's Day is me. I'd tell her to read my lips but then I'd actually have to confront her and I didn't want to make a scene at Lauren's workplace. She did say I tend to get jealous very easily like that day we had our last actual dinner date. The waitress tending to our table tried to slip her number to Lauren when she came with the bill. Boy, did I go ballistic on her. Needless to say, if Lauren hadn't calmed me down that night, I'd probably have to spend the night in jail for assault and battery charges. Poor girl wouldn't have stood a chance against me with my blackbelt and ninja moves. Yes, I know it sounds violent and all but you should have seen the way she was practically undressing my girl in front of me with her eyes throughout our date. That and all the flirty comments when she was announcing the specials for the night and when she was bringing our food over. Thank God I didn't because the make-up sex afterwards was incredible! Lauren thought it was hot at how possessive I was being of her.

.

.

**-Valentine's Day 2014-**

**.**

**.**

I had the whole day planned for the two of us but Lauren was called in to work at the last minute because of a huge pile up in the city. I ended up just waiting for her in the hospital with two dozen roses, a teddy bear and my coat beside me. I was in my gorgeous red floral dress that showed off my girls nicely. I was waiting patiently till her shift was over. I didn't want to be anywhere else. Even Kenzi had a date with some dude she met while jogging in the park one day. Yes, the one time she decides to go out for a run in the park with me, she ends up meeting a 'whole lotta hunk' of a guy as she would say who asked her out, right there and then. He was a struggling artist selling his paintings in the park and she found one particular painting intriguing. As he was explaining the painting to her, sparks flew and he didn't waste any time in asking her out. I was happy for her. She didn't have to play third wheel with me and Lauren for Valentine's day which made it easier for me to plan a romantic day for just Lauren and I. Too bad I had to cancel my plans because of Lauren's work.

So here I lay waiting, trying to find something mildly interesting to read as I check the stack of magazines offered at the waiting area. Lauren had come to sit with me a while back during her break and told me how sorry she was for having to spend our first Valentine's Day here of all places. I said not to worry; as long as I'm near her I would be happy. Truth be told if I could just stay by her side all day and all night, I'd be one happy lady. She took the roses and teddy bear and put it in the residents' lounge.

...

So her shift was finally over and lo and behold that nurse was still here lingering around. Lauren was headed my way when she stopped her to talk to her. It didn't seem work related to me because I saw Lauren shake her head while giving her best fake smile to the other blonde. She pointed towards me and I could visibly see the deflated look of the nurse. I guess she really did try to ask her out but got turned down. In front of me, no less. Yeah! Suck it, blondie! I cheered internally.

Lauren turned to look at me; a smile of relief that the day was finally over and we could spend the remaining hours of the day alone together.

We went to this jazz club I had booked online just now as I was waiting for her. I was surprised to have even found a restaurant not fully booked considering what day it is. I had to cancel my earlier reservations at a swanky new Italian restaurant that just opened up because of the last minute rush of people desperately trying to get a table there. They would only hold my reservation till 9pm. It was 10:30pm now.

...

We made our way inside and got seated at our table. There was a band playing soft jazz music in the background. I was just happy to finally be with my girlfriend. After we finished our late dinner, Lauren excused herself and went to the stage to talk to the lead singer there. He nodded in understanding at something she said and before I knew it, I hear the all too familiar plucking sounds of the guitar to the intro of "My Girl" by The Temptations.

The crowd in the restaurant simmered down and all eyes were on Lauren as she took the mike into her hands. She was still in her scrubs having not bothered to change earlier. I was starving. I wanted to leave the hospital as soon as I could.

Before she started singing, she decided to say a few words. "Hi, everybody. My name is Dr. Lewis and that beautiful and sexy brunette right there," she pointed to me and I instantly blushed at the attention I was getting from some curious diners. "Is my girlfriend, Bo. Now as you all know, today is Valentine's Day and I being a doctor had to work at the last minute causing the plans my girlfriend had made to be cancelled. So this is me making it up to her," she says as she looks out to the crowd. "Bo. Babe. This is for you, my girl. You are the only one I want. Don't you forget that," she says as she stares right into my eyes from across the room. Gulp.

**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day****  
****When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May****  
****I guess you'd say****  
****What can make me feel this way?**

She smiles as she sings; looking at me.

**My girl, my girl, my girl****  
****Talkin' 'bout my girl****  
****My girl**

She winks at me causing me to blush yet again and the restaurant inhabitants to cheer.

**I've got so much honey, the bees envy me****  
****I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees****  
****Well, I guess you'd say****  
****What can make me feel this way?****My girl, my girl, my girl****  
****Talkin' 'bout my girl****  
****My girl****  
****Ooh ****Hey, hey, hey****  
****Hey, hey, hey**  
**Yeah**

She twirls around with the bassist.

**I don't need no money, fortune or fame****  
****I got all the riches baby, one man can claim****  
****Well, I guess you'd say****  
****What can make me feel this way?**

She steps down from the stage and starts heading my way.

**My girl, my girl, my girl****  
****Talkin' 'bout my girl****  
****My girl**

She stops and turns around. She looks back over her shoulder and winks at me again; this time her index finger in her mouth gently biting it in that sexy, sexy way of hers. My throat went dry. I see a few other single diners look at her the same way that I'm pretty sure I am too right now.

**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day****  
****With my girl****  
****I've even got the month of ****May****  
****With my girl**

She makes it to my table, microphone in hand looking so deviously at me.

**Talkin' 'bout, talkin' 'bout****  
****Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl****  
****That's all I can talk about****  
****Is my girl**

The song ends and she pulls me up to a passionate kiss much to my surprise. The diners applaud and cheer.

"You, Ysabeau McCorrigan hold the key to my heart. I love you," she says after we pull apart and she places the mike on our table.

"I love you too, doctor," I smile as I lean in to kiss her again. This was the first time we have said those three words to each other.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bo," she says as she pulls out a box from her pocket. Inside was a pair of diamond earrings. I gasped.

"They're beautiful, Lauren!"

"Well not as beautiful as the woman standing right in front of me," she says sincerely.

My breath hitched. She leaned in wanting to kiss me but I stopped her and was greeted with a pout instead. I took the box from her and placed it on the table.

"Wait, just a minute. You didn't think flowers and a teddy bear was all I got you, did you?" I ask as I pull out a rather long box from my purse. I opened it to show her what was inside.

It was a gold charmed bracelet with a single heart pendant that had the engraving of our names on it.

She took the bracelet from the box as she read the engraving, "BoLo?"

"It's our names combined. Do you like it?"

"I love it, Bo. Thank you."

"And I love the earrings, babe. Thank you for those."

I then gently took the bracelet from her. I wrapped it around her wrist and secured the clasp.

She looks at it and smiles at me. "I love it!"

"Now for that kiss..." she says as she pulls me towards her.

"You want it, you got it babe," I say as I grab her hand and dip her backwards then capture her lips much to her surprise. God this woman was incredible.

.

.

.

-End of chapter 7-

.

.

A/n2: So there you have it. Let me know what you think in the reviews, please. Till next time, cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Hi guys! I really liked that guest who made that insulin comment for the previous chapter. Made me laugh out loud. Like seriously! I still chuckle when I read it. Thanks for all the support, guys. Now for this chapter I decided to write about a little heartache and difficult time that Bo went thru many years ago. Oh and I changed the age that Bo took over Trick's business in chapter 2 because I overlooked it. Sorry. Math is not my strong suit although it should be considering I'm half Asian. Joking. Joking. Stereotyping aside, I hope you like this chapter. There will be a song in it. I know.. *Groans* Another one? Yes. I'm all about the music. Hehe. Anyway, this chapter was written with Grampeep Jabes in mind. I did kinda promise to use her song choice here. The song is You Make It Real For Me by James Morrison. Gotta love the Brits.

Now, please enjoy. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

The kids and grandkids were lounging in the living room. Chatting away happily. I decided to help Lauren clear the dishes. Charlie and Ethan had offered to do it but Lauren and I were adamant about doing it ourselves; them being guests and all in our home. Plus we were stubborn as hell and wanted to prove our worth even though we knew we didn't have to. We wanted to show that we were more than just skin and bones so to speak. What was that saying? The older you get the more stubborn you get? *chuckles*

Kenzi was telling a joke by the way that the laughter erupted from the living room. I wonder which one it was. She always could entertain the hell out of you. I smiled as I watch my best friend excitedly make gestures with her hands as she was telling another joke to her audience.

As I was handing the cutlery and plates to Lauren in the kitchen, I noticed the mug that was tucked away in the corner of the shelf. It was one of those coffee mugs that had words written on it. This one had "Best granddaughter in the world" written across it. It was a gift from Trick from one of his many work trips that he had to take while running The Dahl Corp. I took it from the shelf and ran my thumb across the wordings. A single tear slipped down my cheek.

"Bo, honey. What's wrong?" Lauren asked me as she turned to look at me when she noticed that I had stopped handing her the dishes. She then stopped loading the dishwasher halfway. You'd think they'd invented something else by now like self-cleaning plates or whatever with all the technology around these days.

"It's nothing, babe," I shrugged. "I just miss him you know. And well it looks like I'll be meeting him soon. I mean I'm old old. Like ancient old; and I'm not exactly as healthy as I used to be. I don't know how much longer I'll live," I said to her in all honesty.

"Ysabeau! Don't you dare say that! And not on our anniversary. I can't imagine living without you..." she grabbed my shoulders and looked at me straight in the eyes. Her own starting to tear up.

I placed the mug on the marble countertop and sighed with my head down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. It'll be his anniversary in two weeks' time. And I just saw this mug there and it reminded me of him."

I looked up at her and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"You will live to 100, you hear me? I'm not gonna have you die and leave me all alone if I can help it. With all the technological advances they've made in medicine-"

I stopped her, "Babe, I don't want any artificial organs in me. I want to be a hundred percent human when the time comes for me to go. I was born into this world as one and I intend to leave this world as one."

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I know, babe. But I just wish you'd consider it. Trick would've probably done it had he had the chance to back then. From the way he talked to me during our short time that we knew one another, he sounded like a very forward thinking man."

"It's okay, babe. I'm sorry to have ruined tonight's mood. Really I am," I say as I take one of her hands and kiss the back of it while smiling ever so sweetly to her trying to return to the joyous mood we were in before.

"Well, you better be. I will not hear another word of it tonight or any other night, you hear me? No amount of foot rubs will help you get out of the doghouse if I do again. Just so we're clear," she looks at me with this intense stare and my heart broke. I would not leave her if I ever had the choice.

"Yes, baby. I understand. But if I threw in some back rubs, would that help?" I joked.

She swatted my arm and laughed.

"Oh, Bo. You know I love you, right?"

"Yes I do, Lauren. But not as much as I love you!" I wiggled my eyebrows and quickly pecked her nose.

She smiled and pulled me into a tight embrace, staring deep into my eyes.

"I love you..." she pauses for something else to say I think. "Times infinity!" she slaps my ass and laughs. And just like that we were back to our blissful mood from earlier. Well at least that's what she's had me believe. I hope I didn't just make her pretend to spare my feelings. *Sighs* I put on a smile for her.

"Now go and sit with the family. I'm almost done in here," she orders me as I rub my ass and scowl at her playfully.

"Okay. Okay. But you WILL pay for that later," I smirk as I look at her and then make my way out to the living room.

.

.

.

.

**-June 2014-**

.

.

.

Trick was in and out of the hospital for months now. He was getting weaker by the day. He had stage 4 lung cancer. Numerous tumours in his brain, lungs and kidneys. The doctors say he's lucky if he lasts a year.

**There's so much craziness surrounding me****  
****There's so much going on, it gets hard to breathe****  
****When all my faith has gone, you bring it back to me****  
****You make it real for me**

I was sitting on the wooden bench outside the hospital with my hands on my head. Kenzi was inside with Lauren in Trick's room. He had just come out of surgery to remove the tumours from the brain. The lungs and kidneys had to wait. The doctor said they couldn't risk doing it all at once because of his weakened state and age.

**When I'm not sure of my priorities****  
****When I've lost sight of where I'm meant to be****  
****Like holy water washing over me****  
****You make it real for me**

Kenzi and I had just about started to get the hang of things with the company when he started getting sick. At first, it was just a cough. But it wouldn't go away. Then coughing became wheezing and soon he had difficulty in breathing. It got so bad we had to rush him to the hospital.

**And I'm running to you, baby****  
****You are the only one who saves me****  
****That's why I've been missing you lately****  
****Cause you make it real for me**

Mom stayed with him most of the time he was there. I had to force her to go back to the house to rest so I could take care of him with Kenzi.

**When my head is strong but my heart is weak****  
****I'm full of arrogance and uncertainty****  
****When I can't find the words****  
****You teach my heart to speak****  
****You make it real for me, yeah**

I was busy running back and forth from the hospital to the company to the house trying to handle things as best as I could.

**And I'm running to you, baby****  
****You are the only one who saves me****  
****That's why I've been missing you lately****  
****Cause you make it real for me**

Today I just couldn't sit in there waiting for him to wake up. Seeing him in that weakened and frail state brought tears to my eyes. I never saw him sick growing up. He didn't smoke and he hardly ever drank. He always seemed as fit as a fiddle to me. Thinking back now, I think he was just good at hiding it from me; not wanting me to see the man of the house get sick and shatter that superhero image I had of him. Afterall, he was the only constant man in my life growing up. Deep down I know people just want to be that superhero in a child's life. To live up to that perfect persona, to not disappoint them.

**Everybody's talking in words I don't understand****  
****You got to be the only one who knows just who I am****  
****You're shining in the distance, I hope I can make it through****  
****'Cause the only place that I want to be****  
****Is right back home with you**

I feel a presence sit beside me on the bench. I smell her perfume and know it's Lauren. She leans in to my side and gently brings my head to rest on her shoulders.

**I guess there's so much more I have to learn****  
****But if you're here with me, I know which way to turn****  
****You always give me somewhere, somewhere I can run****  
****You make it real for me**

"Doctors say they took out all of them. He just needs time to recover now. Then they can continue to remove the rest of the tumours," she says as she slowly caresses my hair.

"Thank you, Lauren. For being here with me. I don't know what I'd do without your support. I mean I have the company to deal with and the house to look after and Kenzi and this.. Sometimes, I just don't know if I can do any of it," I say through choked sobs.

**And I'm running to you, baby****  
****You are the only one who saves me****  
****That's why I've been missing you lately****  
****'Cause you make it real for me****  
****Yes, you do, you make it real for me**

"You've got me, Bo. I'll always be here for you. Always. We'll go through it together."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-January 2015-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trick handed down the business to me since mom had no interest in it. I was just barely over a month in of leading the multi-million dollar company.

He passed away in November of last year. He fought with all his might, the doctors had said. Today was his birthday. I was at his grave, a single tulip in my hand. It was his favourite. Kenzi was waiting in the car with Lauren. They had both said what they wanted to say earlier.

I kneeled down on the wet grass. It rained last night. The soil was muddy but I didn't care. I placed the tulip at the bottom of the headstone and took a deep breath.

"Hey, gramps," I said. "I brought you your favourite flower today. I didn't want to bring a whole bunch of them. I know how you like them in singular form. What was it you used to say? A single flower given with a sincere heart means more than a thousand flowers given with a fake smile?" I started to tear up.

"I miss you, gramps. You were the father I never had. Heck you were even more of a mother to me than my real mom ever was. Still is.." I rubbed my eyes.

I took in a deep breath then exhaled trying to calm myself. I hear the crack of thunder and I look up towards the sky. There was another storm coming on.

A few minutes pass by and I feel the first few raindrops fall on my head and body. I chuckled to no one in particular. Great. Rain when I needed sunshine in more ways than one.

"Today's been a busy day at work, Trick. Well, busy month to be honest. The stock price has increased which is awesome news but more work for Kenz, her mum and I," I slumped my shoulders. The rain started to pour heavily now. I was getting soaked to the bone.

I hear squishy footsteps approaching me from behind and then I feel a hand on my shoulder. The rain stopped pouring on my head and I look up and see an umbrella held in place by Lauren.

"Bo, sweetie. It's pouring. We better head on back before you catch a cold. Are you almost finished?"

"Yeah. I'm almost done here. Just need to say one last thing for today," I say as I look up to her and ran my fingers through my wet hair.

I place two fingers on my lips and then the headstone, "Happy birthday, Trick. I miss you."

.

.

.

.

-End of chapter 8-

.

.

.

.

A/n2: So there you have it. Hope it was okay. Even though Math isn't really my strong suit, I do know that two halves make a whole. Just like Bo + Lauren = true love. Awwww... Oh, and reviews are so very welcomed. Lets me know that my work was read by a human and not a robot or a machine. Lol! Joking. Joking. I like to joke. But yes, please do leave a review so I know how I'm doing so far. If it sucked or not, you get it, right? Thanks! Till next time, cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

A/n : Thanks again for the follows, favs and reviews. I feel bad for making some of you sad/cry with the previous chapter. It was never my intention to do so. I didn't think my writing would be able to affect someone so much. But I am forever grateful that you have chosen to let me know that it does.

This chapter will be a happy one because I love it when people are happy. Oh and thanks again doc (you know who you are) for your help in choosing which poem to go with. :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

**-Kenzi's POV-**

.

.

I was about to start my vampire walks into the bar joke when I noticed a folded piece of paper tucked away almost completely hidden from the human eye underneath the vase on the mantelpiece. Hmm... I wonder what this is. Hotpants never leaves the place untidy, that was all Bo and me. But I just arrived here yesterday. So... I wonder...

**_"Dear babe,_**

**_ If I had a dollar _**

**_ for every time I think_**

**_ of you,_**

**_ I'd be a gazillionaire by now! _**

**_ XO, _**

**_ Your Bo"_**

I smirk as I gently fold it back and return it to its original place for its intended recipient. My BoBo was and still is such a sweetheart. This was one of the many "love notes" I've accidentally found around the house ever since they had the house-warming party the month after they bought this place. She would write cheesy love quotes, short poems or lyrics to a song that she liked to hide around the house and sometimes outside it for hotpants to find. Even the kids had found a few hidden away in drawers, behind the coffee pot, in the bathroom and in the shoe rack. I "discovered" a not quite an original one; in the mailbox! I had to laugh at the memory of that one. Well, not quite discovered. More like being there as part of an audience. Yeah. I'll go with that one. Audience member it is.

.

.

.

**-25 years ago (2045)-**

**-Still Kenzi's POV-**

.

.

.

It was a Sunday. A day off for all of us. Doesn't happen much but when it does, we spend our time together without the kids. Bo and I were sitting outside on the porch chatting when Fred the mailman stopped by to deliver the mail. He was standing there all confused and shit by what he found inside the mailbox when he opened it then grinned widely at Bo who winked at him before he slid the magazines, brochures and what not into the copper box. He then tipped his hat and waved goodbye at us yelling, "Have a nice day, ladies!"

I offered to go get the mail since I was always going through their mail anyway AND I was curious as hell as to what was inside the mailbox that had old Fred grinning like a Cheshire cat when Bo insisted that Lauren would get it instead. I didn't know why they were still getting snail mail when everything was practically digital already at the time. She said something about Lauren; who though is all for saving the planet by not cutting down more trees; wanting to keep things "real" and not go all paperless. Said they had enough of that back in the city. Their bills were all sent via email though. But some subscriptions like the Dr Quack magazine that Lauren loves so much; she likes getting them in hard copies. She says Lauren loves the feel of paper in her hands when it comes to something she likes reading. Some things were better the old way she had said. Plus Lauren loved using the envelope opener with a stethoscope as a handle that Bo had gotten her while travelling on one of her many business trips.

"Honey!" Bo calls out for hotpants who was in the kitchen baking some yummy choc chip cookies. I had to stay outside with Bo she said so I wouldn't be able to sneak in a bite or two or three of the cookie dough much to my disappointment. She knew me too well.

"Mail's here! I think I saw your Dr Quack in there!" my best friend continues to yell from outside not bothering to just walk inside the house to go tell her wife. I crease my brow as to why she's so adamant about Lauren getting the mail. I know something's up.

Just then, I hear footsteps approaching and I see hotpants in her apron coming through the door with a smile on her face.

"It's here?" she asks BoBo with a spring in her step as she stops just in front of us, hands clasped together like a kid waiting for the ice cream truck or something. Lauren can be such a nerd sometimes. Though a nerd who could cook and bake. But, eh. A nerd nonetheless.

"I think so. Why don't you go check it out, babe?" Bo urged her.

"Okay."

So hotpants walks over to the mailbox then opens it and starts going through the mail. She lights up when she sees her magazine and immediately tries to rip the plastic wrapping open but stops half way when her eyes notice a single piece of paper folded in half mixed up with the magazine and brochures.

I noticed BoBo leans forward in her chair, watching Lauren's every move as she continues to unfold the piece of paper.

I turn to watch hotpants as well. I wonder what Bobo was up to. She was being mischievous, I can give her that. Then I watch as Lauren gasps then smiles bashfully at Bo after reading the little piece of paper. Ohhhhhhhhhhh... Now I get it. It was one of her signature love notes. *Chuckles* Oh BoBo.

So hotpants is walking back to us now with the mail in one hand and the note in the other. She's all smiles and BoBo is too. Their eyes stay locked onto one another. A few steps later, she finally reaches us and BoBo goes to greet her with a grin so wide Joker had nothing on her. Lauren goes to kiss her sweetly on her lips and whispers something in her ear that makes my best friend blush. These two were like teenagers in love the way they were always making each other blush. Sure Hale and I were madly in love with each other as well but we don't ALWAYS act like there are no other people in the room. And they say I'm the kid who needs growing up. *Rolls eyes*

"Uh hum," I go to clear my throat which in turn makes the duo look at me. "My eyes, people. My eyes. Does no one care?" Lauren smiles then goes back inside, "The cookies are almost done, Kenz. I will see you two inside in 10 minutes."

Bo gives me a goofy grin showing off her dimple then comes to sit beside me again.

"What did you say this time, oh BoBo sweeter than honey pie of mine?" I go to ask her with a nudge on her arm.

"One of these days you'll give hotpants diabetes with all that sweet talking of yours, BoBo," I joke.

"Oh Kenz. You say the weirdest things sometimes," she laughs.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she raises her eyebrows at me.

"Gimme the deets. What did you write in that lil love note that got the doctor all pink in the cheeks?"

"Oh.." my sista shrugs.

"Just my usual awesomeness that is sweetness overload. Wait. That didn't make any sense," she says shaking her head.

"Ouch! Okay. Okay," she says as I kick her leg obviously losing my patience.

**_"If our love was a love letter,_**

**_ May it never end;_**

**_ For your smile I hope will never falter,_**

**_ And your will I hope will neither break nor ever bend._**

**_ Through this journey full of rules and regulations we call life,_**

**_ I will always be by your side as no one else but your loving wife."_**

"Ooh... Not bad Bo. Who knew there was a poet in ya, eh?" I joke while wiggling my eyebrows at my best friend who just gave me another goofy grin.

"What can I say? She does things to me," she says then stretches her neck trying to look back and sneak a peek at Lauren which almost causes her to fall from her chair.

"Oh mah ga, BoBo. 5 minutes. Just 5 minutes since you guys just locked lips in front of me forgetting I was ever here. Sheesh..."

All I get back is a sheepish smile.

.

.

.

**-Present time-**

.

.

.

I walk into the living room after secretly placing yet another note for Lauren to find; to Kenzi telling her vampire joke to the kids.

_"__Three vampires walk into a bar. The first one says, "I'll have a pint of blood."__The second one says, "I'll have one, too."__The third one says, "I'll have a pint of plasma."__The bartender says, "So, that'll be two Bloods and a Blood Lite?"_

Her audience laughs then Geoffrey says, "My turn. I got a good one."

"Okay. Let's hear it, G-man," my Goth sister says.

_"An elderly husband and wife visit their doctor when they begin forgetting little things. Their doctor tells them that many people find it useful to write themselves little notes.__When they get home, the wife says, "Dear, will you please go to the kitchen and get me a dish of ice cream? And maybe write that down so you won't forget?"__"Nonsense," says the husband, "I can remember a dish of ice cream."__"Well," says the wife, "I'd also like some strawberries and whipped cream on it."__"My memory's not all that bad," says the husband. "No problem - a dish of ice cream with strawberries and whipped cream. I don't need to write it down."__He goes into the kitchen; his wife hears pots and pans banging around. The husband finally emerges from the kitchen and presents his wife with a plate of bacon and eggs.__She looks at the plate and asks, "Hey, where's the toast I asked for?"_

The gang burst out laughing. I had to laugh along with that one.

"That was a good one, Geoffrey!" I say as I slap his back.

"Thanks, grandma. I wasn't sure if you'd be offended by it. You and nana K that is."

"Are you calling me old, G-man?" Kenzi looks at him with a menacing but playful glare from across the room where she was currently sitting down.

"What? No. No. No I'm not," my grandson starts to panic.

"Relax. She's just kidding, Geoffrey," I say and he visibly relaxes as Emma and Izzy laugh at him.

"Bo?" I hear Lauren calling my name from the kitchen.

"Okay, guys. Hurry. Just like we practiced," I say instructing them to take their positions as I hear my wife's footsteps nearing the living room.

As she enters, Ethan readies the ukulele and Emma the guitar.

.

.

.

**-Lauren's POV-**

.

.

.

I finally get all the dishes into the dishwasher and close it shut. I move to place the mug Bo had gotten from Trick up on the shelf when I notice a small note underneath it. I didn't even notice Bo putting it there. I smile as I unfold it and began to read what she wrote.

**_"My dearest doctor,_**

**_You are one in a minion!_**

**_I just can't take my eyes off you!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Your Bo."_**

*Chuckles*

"Minion." I say. She always was a fan of the Despicable Me movies. In particular, the minions. She found them so adorable I had to buy her a minion pyjama set that she still occasionally wears to bed. Nobody knows this little fact though. She'd deny it outright if I were to mention the pyjamas.

*Chuckles again*

I took the folded piece of paper and tuck it into my pocket. I pour myself a cup of freshly made hot cocoa and took a sip only to spill it all over my shirt. Dagnammit! Precise surgical procedures I could do. Drink a cup of cocoa and I'm the world's number 1 klutz.

I quickly reach for a paper towel that I had on the countertop to dab at the mess I made on myself.

After deciding that I should just do a quick change of clothes upstairs instead, I call for Bo to let her know I was going upstairs for a bit.

"Bo-" I stopped as I entered the living room. Bo was smiling at me with her signature smile; dimple fully on display. Ethan had my ukulele strapped on and Emma my guitar.

**"Ooohhhhhhhhh...ooohhhhhhhhhhh... ooohhhhhhhhhh..."** Ethan, Charlie, Emma and Izzy were humming in harmony. Poor Geoffrey could not sing if his life depended on it. Guess he got that from Bo. Nevertheless, there he was humming along with a big goofy grin plastered across his face. Another thing he apparently inherited from Bo. They were singing along with Ethan mute strumming on the uke and Emma single strumming on the guitar.

**"Pa na pum pum... pa na pum num..."**

**"Ohhhhhhhhhhh... Ohhhhhhh... Ohhhhhh-wahhhhhhh..."**

**"Pa na pum pum... Pa na pum pum.."**

Emma and Ethan start regular strumming. He was also singing lead on this.

**You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you**

Bo gives me a wink and starts making her way to me; hand outstretched.

**Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you**

I lay my hand to rest on hers and she pulls me towards her body, holding me close. We start swaying to the music. Kenzi, Lucy and James stand at the corner of the room smiling while silently watching us.

**Pa num pa num pa num pa num...  
****I love ****you baby  
And if it's quite alright  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
****Trust in me when I say **

Ethan gets down on one knee doing a dramatic pose and Kenzi brings out a heart shaped card out of nowhere with the letter "I" on it. She holds it up for me to see.

**Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you**

Bo spins me around and quickly pecks my cheek.

**Pa num pa num pa num num...**  
**You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
****Can't take my eyes off y****ou**

Lucy takes out another heart shaped card but without anything written on it and holds it for display next to Kenzi.

(More muted strumming)

**I love ****you baby **(regular strumming)  
**And if it's quite alright  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
****T****rust in me when I say **

This time it's James who has a heart shaped card with the word "You" on it and smiles shyly at me while standing next to Lucy. The three of them together had "I heart you" on display. I couldn't help but chuckle. Bo could be such a hopeless romantic sometimes. I lean my head on her shoulder as she holds me tighter around the waist.

**Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
****Oh pretty baby**

**Trust in me when I say**

**I need you baby**

**So will you come my way**

**Oh pretty baby**

**Now that I found you stay**

**And let me love you****, baby**

**L****et me love you****..**

The song ends and Ethan gets back up on his feet. Bo stops swaying and releases her hold on me. She goes over to Geoffrey and signals him to give her something. I can't really tell. She has her back to me.

She turns around and with that huge grin on her face again, she strides towards me. I look at her hand. She has a small box hidden in her grip.

"Lauren. Babe," she takes my hand and entwines our fingers together.

"Thank you for being my wife for the past 55 years. Thank you for putting up with me and all my antics. Well, all mine and Kenzi's antics to be fair," to this I see Kenzi give me a mock innocent look then chuckles along with the rest of the group in the room.

"You have been the best wife, lover, friend – sorry Kenz," she says while shooting an apologetic look at Kenzi.

"Eh," she simply replies with a shrug.

"A woman could ever ask for. I love you with all my heart and soul. Always have. Always will. Till my dying breath," she opens the lid of the box to reveal a pair of tear shaped diamond and emerald earrings.

"Happy anniversary, babe. I love you."

I was shocked to say the least. One, because we had agreed to no presents this year. But knowing her, I secretly bought her a gift as well. I just had to take it from the bedroom where I hid it earlier. Two, the earrings were spectacular. I have never seen a pair of emerald earrings more beautiful in my life.

I held her face with my hands and quickly pecked her lips, "Oh Bo. I knew you'd do this. Now I have to go and get yours."

"You got me a gift too?"

"Sure I did. What kind of wife would I be if I didn't know how my sweet, sweet and adorable wife thinks after being married to her for so long?" I chuckle.

"Awww shucks.. you shouldn't have."

"For you, my love. Anything. Anywhere. Anytime. Now wait right here."

.

.

.

- End of chapter 9 -

A/n2: Poem is mine. Jokes and the other notes are not. This story I think; if I can even call it that and not a bunch of one shots stringed together by lyrics of songs that I love, is coming to an end. I may write one or two more chapters then it's bye bye till I write a new one. If I ever do that is.

So, as usual all reviews are welcomed. Short or long, good or bad. Thanks again for reading and cheers! Happy weekend!


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: So this will probably be the second last chap. I will write an epilogue afterwards. Be warned, this chapter is all about Bo being in labour. So if you wish to skip this chap, go ahead. No hard feelings. For those of you who do decide to read it, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for all the follows, favs and reviews both here and on Twitter. It means so much to me. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**-March 2019-**

The neon green lights on the clock showed 4a.m. and I had to get up yet again to pee. I think I go like at least twenty times a day now. My lower back is aching and my feet look like they had Botox injected into them. You know, swollen? Yeah yeah, bad joke. Anyway, my back feels a lot better since I started to sleep on my left side after I read that it was good for me.

Yep. I read a lot of baby books when we found out Lauren was pregnant with Ethan. Now he's two and it's my turn to carry a child. I had to re-read some of them though. As luck would have it, I'm carrying a girl. No, wait scratch that. I don't believe in luck. I will call it a blessing instead. A blessing to be carrying a girl. Anyhoo, we have a pair. Well, will be soon anyway. Doc says she should be coming any day now. I was in my 39th week. We still haven't settled on a name yet. Lauren says when the time comes, we will know. Just like we did with Ethan.

I slowly try to get up from bed, being extra careful not to wake Lauren up or Ethan. I push myself up with my right hand and manage to sit up with my legs off to the side of the bed. I turn my head around to a sight so perfect. My two angels sleeping beside each other, Ethan's arm draped around my wife's tummy possessively. We've been sharing the bed ever since he was a baby. Lauren says co-sleeping is good for him and to build up our bond. Once he's older though, he'll be sleeping in his own bed. As much as I love having him sleep right between the both of us, I miss those nights where I can just snuggle up to my wife without worrying about squashing lil Ethan. Not to mention, we could also use a little more alone time to get our sexy on. *Sighs* Bringing a kid into a marriage seriously puts a damper on it. I mean we would screw like rabbits before we had Ethan. After his birth, well, not as much as I would like. Now, with this little baby girl on the way, I don't think I'll ever get some lovin' again. At least not for the first few months. God, we get exhausted with only one kid around. Now, two? Gulp. I'll probably be having permanent panda eyes.

*Rolls eyes* Yes, I know. I can be a lil too dramatic at times. Though I don't regret my decision of having another kid. They say you don't know a parent's love till you look into the eyes of your kid staring back at you with so much adoration, love and happiness in them that you just feel complete inside. That you just feel like nothing else matters except for the pure joy and happiness of your kid. You would do anything for them. Go to hell and back. ANYTHING. I don't know how to describe it. It feels very much like what I feel for Lauren but somehow more. I would literally do anything for my two; no, three angels.

I look down at my tummy and rub it, a smile on my face. I push myself up then slowly waddle my way to the bathroom. Yes. I don't walk anymore. I waddle. As in waddle like a frigging penguin! Also, I look and feel like a whale. Or a balloon. I just feel SO ROUND. Lauren was one of those ladies that only got fat in the middle region when she carried Ethan. She didn't look pregnant from the boobs upwards or the waist downwards. Okay maybe her boobs were a lil bigger than normal. I'm not complaining. I lurveee her boobs! But back to her form, I guess it was because of her strict diet. All healthy food. I couldn't do it. I kept to it most of the time but once in a while I would sneak in a burger or two. Or four. Shhhh. What Lauren doesn't know won't kill her. That was all Kenzi and me. But I guess it took its toll on me. My ass is so big I just can't stop comparing myself to JLo and that Kardashian lady. *Sighs* Oh the amount of exercise I'd have to do to get back in shape. Oh. Wait. I could breastfeed like Lauren did. She says it helps a lot in burning the pregnancy fat away. Plus it's good for the baby AND me. Helps to reduce the chance of breast cancer or cancer in general. I forget now. But, woohoo! Bonus!

*Chuckles* Oh Bo. You are so vain sometimes. Yes. Yes, I am. And don't even get me started on my morning sickness. Why did they call it "morning sickness" instead of "all day sickness" anyway? I mean that's what it felt like for me. Lauren was lucky. She hardly had any aside from the few dizzy spells she would get in her first trimester. I had mine till the end of the second trimester. I couldn't keep anything down and I was getting so weak I had to stay home most days. Thank God for Kenzi. She was a life saver! I let her handle most of the business affairs since I was too sick to even go to work. Oh and surprisingly, my mom. True she wasn't the best mom to me but she was a terrific grandmother. She takes care of Ethan a lot since we don't want to send him to preschool just yet. I guess being a grandmother was her calling. Pfft. Go figure.

Ah, but to see her face light up every time Ethan was around was just such a welcome change. After Trick passed away, she was even worse than before. She would disappear for days at a time only to come back stinking of booze and giving me some lame excuse of being a grown woman who can handle herself each time I would get worried sick and nag at her about not coming home or at least giving me or Kenz a phone call to let us know that she was okay. I think I did more mothering to her than she ever did to me. All that changed after we told her about Lauren being pregnant. She sobered up and got her shit together. I honestly didn't see that coming. But I truly am grateful that it did.

...

I make it to the bathroom and do my deed. After washing my hands I make my way back to bed. I slowly lie down on my side again. Hmm... I feel different tonight. I feel wet. And no, not in that way. I also feel something inside of me. Kinda like a gut feeling. What was it called again? Oh yes. Intuition. They say a woman's intuition is never wrong. I lie there quietly and wait for a few minutes. I'm pretty sure I didn't pee myself. But I get up and go to the bathroom again to check myself properly.

I had my phone with me so I googled my situation. OH SHIT! Breathe, Bo. Breathe in. Breathe out. Remember what the book says. Not to panic. Easy for them to say. When Lauren was in labour, I nearly fainted. I was panicking so bad, she had to slap me to calm down.

I wipe the sweat off my brow and take a deep breath. Relax. Just relax. Google said I had a few hours at least till she comes. Okay, time for the game plan.

I walk towards my overnight bag that I had packed a few weeks ago. I double check the items and I'm glad I have everything that I might need. Good. Now to change into something more comfortable and decent looking. As I was digging about in the drawers, I hear Lauren stir.

"Bo? Honey? Is everything alright?" she asks me with that raspy voice of hers that was just oh so sexy if I wasn't the size of a whale right now I'd suggest we go to the guest room. I didn't turn to look at her. Just continued my quest to find that old sweatshirt that I loved so much.

"Uhm.. Yeah. I'm just looking for my old Uni shirt."

"Babe, you won't be able to fit in that shirt now. Not with the way your boobs and uh...your boobs are looking."

"Were you just gonna call me fat?" I turn to look at her with a raised eyebrow. By now the table lamp was switched on.

"Nope. No I wasn't. Babe you are beautiful beyond compare. I love how your skin just glows with this pregnancy," she says quietly getting off the bed and quickly making her way towards me. No doubt trying to sweet talk me to brush off her almost slip-up.

She reaches me as I continued my search to find something else to wear for the trip to the hospital. She snakes her arms around my waist almost completely able to actually encircle me with the tip of her fingers. Yes. That is how big my belly is right now.

"Bo, what's wrong?" she asks me as she gently kisses the nape of my neck.

I chuckle nervously. "Uhm. The baby is coming."

"Yeah, I know that. Dr Edwards says she should be here any day now." she says as she kisses me on the cheek and rubs my belly.

"No. I mean. She's coming. As in coming now. Well.. Not now, now. Like in a few hours, now." I flinch as I suddenly feel a pain in my lower abdomen. Shit! A contraction.

"What?! Now?" she shrieks nearly waking Ethan up.

"Shhh... Yup. Relax. The bag's all packed and Kenzi's just down the hall." Kenzi was hell bent on staying with us these last few days. Says she wants to be here when the baby comes just like she was there when Lauren went into labour. Plus she helps to look after Ethan when my mom isn't around. She and Hale just got engaged last month. I was happy for her. Hale is a good man and he was good to her. I'm happy she has found her Lauren.

"Okay. Okay. Hmm.. Let me think," Lauren says as she ran her fingers through her hair.

She looks at me checking for any signs of pain or discomfort that I might be feeling then quickly changes her clothes. She throws me a blue maternity dress from the closet. "Here. Wear this. You'll be changing into a hospital gown anyway once we reach the place."

I groan but then conceded. I guess she was right. I quickly change my clothes and make my way to Kenzi's room.

I knocked on the door three times before I concluded that she was dead to the world and I had to go in to physically wake her up. Once I entered the room, I saw her lying on her side, curled up halfway under the covers hugging her laptop with a pair of headphones entangled in her hands. I'm guessing she was watching one of her favourite shows online again before she fell asleep. *Chuckles*

I move towards her and sit on the edge of the bed, gently nudging her right shoulder. "Kenz. Wake up."

Nothing. Not a sound or even a twitch in movement.

This time I shake both her shoulders, "Kenzi. Time to get up."

I get a groan in reply. Hmm. Some things never change I guess. She still sleeps like a log. Ever since we were younger, she needed two alarm clocks just to get up in the morning. Her cell phone was never loud enough it seems.

I get up from the bed and make my way to her bathroom and fill up a glass of water. I needed to hurry things along. I felt another pool of liquid between my legs. Time is running out.

I make my way to Kenzi and splash her with the water from the glass. Her body shoots up straight from the attack and she yells, "ya ne delal obez'yany krik!" Eyes looking like they were about to pop out of their sockets. Then she quickly glances around the room and when she finally notices me she throws her hands up in the air.

"What the hell, Bo?!"

I laugh. The sight of a wet and annoyed Kenzi was just too funny to me.

After a few seconds, I finally catch my breath, "The baby's coming. Go and get over to my room and watch Ethan for me. Lauren's driving me to the hospital. You can come over with Ethan once he's up."

With the sudden realization hitting her like a tonne of bricks, she jumped out of bed and hugged me.

"I'm going to be an aunt again! OMG, Bo!" she was jumping up and down in excitement then stopped suddenly. "Wait. Wait. How are you feeling? Are you feeling any contractions yet? Did your water break?" she was checking my belly and looking down at the floor around us to see if it was wet.

"I just felt one a few minutes ago. And my water did not break yet. I'm leaking." I said, fairly embarrassed.

"You're leaking?"

"How is that possible?" she was scanning my body for signs of a leakage.

"Argh. Don't ask so many questions right now. Just go and get your butt to my room so I can go to the hospital already." I shoved her gently.

...

I was in the hospital room on my bed with Lauren holding my hand tight and whispering soothing words in my ear.

I was sweating profusely and I was in so much pain.

"Urghhhhhhh... Why did I agree to thissssss?" my voice went up a few octaves as I felt another contraction.

"Babe, relax. You're doing fine. Just remember. Deep breaths. Breathe in. Breathe out." she tried to calm me down by rubbing my lower back.

"Get your hands off me! Just don't touch me! Nobody fucking touch me!" I slapped her hands away and glared at the midwife who was slowly approaching me.

"Woah.. Relax babe.."

"I said I don't want your hands on me! You're the reason I'm in so much pain in the first place," I yelled at her obviously not realising what I was saying as a look of loss was swept across her face. We both had agreed to have another child and I was the one who wanted to carry the baby. So really, nothing was her fault. She just nodded and took a step back, hands in the air. She gave the midwife a knowing look and they both just shrugged.

"What are you doing leaving me like this, Lauren?! Get over here and hold me!" I yell again just a mere few seconds later as she was about to sit on the visitor's chair that they had in here.

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said. Do I LOOK like I know what the hell I want right now?! I'm not the one with a medical degree here!" I glared at her.

...

"Lauren, I knew I said I wanted to go all natural with this birth but I changed my mind. I want an epidural." I was panting so hard and I could feel my face go red with all my grunting.

"Babe, it's too late for that. Besides, didn't you want to show me how much stronger you are than me by not getting one?" she rubbed my back and tried to coax me down. When Lauren was in labour she had taken the epidural the first chance she got. I told her it was okay but I joked I wouldn't need it when my time comes. Boy did I wish I could swallow my words back then.

"Umphhhhhh... GIVE ME THE FUCKING EPIDURAL OR SO HELP ME GOD-" I gripped both her shoulders and screamed in her face as I felt another contraction passing through.

"Okay. Okay. Anything you want, babe." I swear I have never seen Lauren so scared in her life.

She called the anaesthesiologist in but he was reluctant to give it to me because I was already 7 cm dilated.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY FUCKING EPIDURAL, I WILL-" I was screaming at the top of my lungs at the poor doctor before Lauren muted me by covering my mouth with her hand and nodded at him to just give it to me.

...

"Okay, Bo. Give me one good long push," Dr Edwards was guiding me while Lauren was wiping the sweat off my forehead for the umpteenth time this morning.

I gripped Lauren's hand for dear life as I held onto my right thigh. The nurse was holding onto my left one pushing it back as close as possible to my body. I took in a deep breath and pushed as hard as I could. All that I could think of at that moment in time was what I had read in the book. Push as if you were pooping.

"You can do it, babe. Just push."

.

.

.

-End of chapter 10-

.

.

.

A/n2: So there is a continuation of this in the next chap which will be the last one. Do leave reviews. I love to hear your thoughts on this chapter if you managed to read it. Even if you just skimmed through it. Let me know what you thought of it. Thanks and cheers!


End file.
